EXTINCTION
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A hidden race is headed for extinction until Dr. Sinian trys a bold plan to help them repopulate but she is in for a shock when Commander Feral and Razor reveal a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**EXTINCTION**

Chapter 1: A Chance of Recovery

Going over her speech in her mind for the fourth time, Dr. Abby Sinian prepared herself for her presentation to the Mayor. As far as she was concerned, this situation had been ignored for far too long and it may already be too late. Sighing, she gathered her notes together, stuffed them into her briefcase and departed the museum for City Hall.

She was greeted by Deputy Mayor Briggs as she stepped into her office. "Hi, Abby! I hope this won't be a long presentation. Mayor Manx has a golf date with the CEO of Megakat Chemical Corporation in two hours." She said apologetically.

"I'll try not to take too long, but Callie this is very important! This problem has been ignored for far to long." Abby stressed urgently as she followed Callie into the Mayor's office.

"I realize it must be because you rarely leave your precious museum artifacts and diggings" Callie smiled at her friend warmly. Abby blushed a little at the comment, then put on a serious demeanor as she readied herself to win over the Mayor.

Mayor Manx and Deputy Mayor Briggs sat politely listening to Dr. Sinian's presentation. "Your Honors, there is a nearly extinct race of felines living amongst kat kind. This species of kat, known as Pantera, are very intelligent. They still retain talons instead of claws, retractable fangs containing a nerve toxin, extraordinary speed and ultra sensitive senses. It is because of these attributes that they were feared, hunted down and killed by the thousands at the turn of the century.

In self defense, the Pantera developed a method of camouflaging their differences, but that very talent worked against them. Because they blended in they could no longer find each other to mate and continue their species hence their near extinction. The male Pantera is built small and fast. Their small size allows them to draw away predators from their mate and kittens but it does not mean he is weak. On the contrary, both the male and the female are extremely deadly creatures. They will defend their mate and kittens to the death. That's how strong their protective instincts are. The male cannot mate with any female but his own kind because they possess small spurs on their penis. The camouflage of the female Pantera is more elaborate. They are much larger than the male so they can defend the den and kittens and they resemble the male of our species not the female. She cannot mate with our kind either because of her obvious male appearance and need for the spurs of the male for procreation.

They are dying out and it is kat kind's fault. To make up for our fear and callousness we need to provide a way for these reserved creatures to come out of hiding and find a mate. My suggestion is to provide a small party gathering here at city hall in one of the conference rooms. We hold it in the evening and have the Pantera come cloaked and masked so that no knows what they look like. This will give them a chance to meet each other and find a mate. Hopefully by the end of the evening those that show will have paired up. Before they leave together we discretely join them in a civil ceremony performed by the Mayor. You and I, Ms Briggs, will register the pairs in the data base. Their identities will not be released and I and my staff will continue to follow up on them and their progress in increasing their numbers. We also need to grant them endangered species status, to protect them as they recover their numbers.

If you agree, we need to do this within the next few weeks. Too much time has already passed and it is mating season for them now. I propose making a public announcement on the local news and TV stations to reach as many Katizens as we can in a short amount of time." With that, Dr. Sinian closed her briefing and waited for the Mayor's response.

Mayor Manx hemmed and hawed in cautious indecision. "I understand your concerrn, Dr. Sinian. But these creatures sound too dangerous. We have enough trouble with those pesky omegas without yet another group of creatures to cause trouble. Maybe it would be wise to let them die out?" He asked nervously.

"Mayor Manx! How could you conscious such a thing? They are only dangerous if their mate or kittens are threatened. They already exist among kat kind and are productive katizens. There has never been a case of a Pantera ever having broken the law." Dr. Sinian was aghast at the Mayor's callousness.

"Mayor Manx that was uncalled for. Kat kind has been guilty of genocide for an entire species and you are afraid of the remnants? Shame on you!" Callie scolded him.

"Now, now, Callie don't be getting upset. I was just looking out for the welfare of our katizens. The Pantera were described as dangerous but if they are good solid katizens of this citaay then it will be our civic duty to preserve theirr species. I just needed to be surre is all." Mayor Manx soothed his deputy. "Now... Ah...about hoow much do you think this little get togetherr will coost?" He asked politely.

"Oh, less than $200, Mayor Manx. We only need a little canned music, some food and drink. Nothing much else, after all the Panteras are there to meet each other not to party. Keeping it simple will put less stress on them." Dr. Sinian assured him.

"It sounds very reasonable, Mayor, and as you said, it is our civic duty to take care of this. We can't continue to ignore this grave injustice to a part of our community. It will also give your reputation a boost if it is shown how much you care for the welfare of all our Katizens." Callie pressed.

"Well we can't have thaat and you are riight, Callie! You take caare of the detaiils and let me know when you need me. Now if you will excuuse me, I really muust be goiang" Manx said pompously as he nodded politely at Dr. Sinian and quickly hurried out the door with his golf clubs wanting to forget the subject entirely.

"Okay! Let's you and I put our heads together and plan a 'getting to know you' party" Callie smiled at Abbie as she led her back to her office to discuss the details.

_Two days later..._

The announcement went out as soon as the arrangements were made. Four days later the special party room was preped and ready. It was nothing elaborate. The room was tastefully decorated in soothing colors and comfortable chairs in pairs around the room with several small tables where the catered food would be, canned quiet music was prepared and soft lighting set up. The Mayor's table was set not far from the door and next to this was a little marriage arbor for the ceremonies. The only three outsiders would be in place and waiting and hoping there were Pantera still around to attend.

_Much later that night..._

A sweat soaked and moaning Chief Enforcer jerked up from his bed. 'Crud! I hate this!' he panted in misery. 'It's never been this bad before!' Staggering from the bed he made his way to the bathroom, turning on the shower to as cold as he could stand it. Standing under the spray, he gasped at the chill water, hoping it would take the heated discomfort away. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day.

_The next morning..._

When she first heard the announcement, she was shocked, then her heart leaped with hope. Maybe, at last, she would find a mate. Suspicious, she asked various sources seeking to authenticate this welcome news. She found out Dr. Sinian was indeed the instigator of this unusual party with the Mayor's office sponsoring it. Reassured, she carefully prepared her disguise.

_That night at the Military Salvage Yard..._

Jake Clawson saw the announcement on the TV in stunned surprise. His best buddy barely paid attention to it. But Jake was cautiously excited and thrilled. He had never told his partner his true species since he resembled an ordinary Kat. There was no need for Chance to know he was a Pantera because it didn't matter to their partnership. Right now he couldn't worry about what Chance might think, now was for hoping a mate would be found at this party.

Should he go as Jake or as Razor? If he went as Jake and was somehow discovered, anyone could find him and his mate at the salvage yard. This would compromise his mate's safety as well risk the SWAT Kats secret being revealed. Right! Razor was going to the party. Smiling in anticipation, Jake prepared his disguise.

_The night of the special party..._

Both pleased and sad, Briggs and Sinian watched as thirty Pantera showed up. They were relieved that the Pantera in attendance were evenly male and female. Mayor Manx made a short speech, followed by Dr. Sinian explaining what they hoped to accomplish tonight, answered a few questions, then left the Pantera to mingle. The music played in the background softly while the nervous guests made tentative approaches. A poor match was met with a low hiss and raised fur followed by a quick and graceful escape to the next contact.

"Gadfry, what is that odd hissing noise?" Mayor Manx asked nervously looking around.

"It's the Pantera way of identifying a good or bad match. A hiss means back off, you're not wanted. A soft mew from the female and a low rumble from the male means a good match." Abby Sinean explained in a low voice, though she knew the Pantera could hear her.

The tall, powerful figure moved amongst the small crowd anxiously, her paws nervously pulling her cloak tightly closed. She chose a quiet corner and watched the ebb and flow of couples as they met and were rejected or met and got closer as acceptance was granted. As she shifted from foot to foot nervously, a male suddenly appeared before her. Sniffing cautiously, the scent made her hiss. He didn't smell right and it made her fur bristle. He merely nodded and scurried off to the next prospect. She had rejected three more suitors by the time she noticed the male opposite the room from her. Just as she noticed him, he seemed to have seen her as well and was moving in her direction.

Razor had already rejected four females whose scent disturbed him. He was still tense from that last one whose scent had bothered him more than it should have. He looked around as he nibbled a snack from the buffet table. That's when he noticed a very large female staring at him from across the room. Intrigued, he wandered over to her.

He could tell she was nervous as he came close. He eyed her quietly as he took in a cautious sniff inhaling her scent. It set his body on fire but just under the aroma of a female in heat was a more familiar scent he couldn't place. Her eyes through the mask were gold and her voice was deep. These were familiar too. It made him uneasy. Something told him he should know this person. But as she swayed closer he found he didn't care enough about the elusive familiarity to be suspicious only her luscious scent and obvious willingness for him mattered now.

She startled a little. The male smelled familiar as did his voice and though troubled by her inability to identify the male, her intense need over rode her caution. He smelled delicious and she wanted him. Mewing softly she moved even closer.

He accepted her advance with a low rumbling purr. Excited she pressed against him. They both shivered at the contact. The masks prevented a lick or kiss so making sure they would be unseen by the others, they removed their masks.

Razor already knew his identity would surprise and shock his mate but he never would have guessed that his mate would be an even bigger shock. Now the familiar scent and voice made sense. All he could do was gape at her then anger and frustration bloomed in his chest as he hissed his displeasure at fate.

"All this time!!! Damn it! All this time! We wasted years! To be sexually frustrated all this time for no reason just bites! Bast must really enjoy irony," Razor ranted in a furious whisper.

Equally infuriated, the female snarled softly, "Well how do you think I feel?! Every heat cycle unfulfilled over and over again for years and there you were. I'm so tired of taking cold showers." Inhaling his scent again, she moaned suddenly and pressed close again, "Sweet Bast! I'm soo swollen and wet and you smell so delicious, I'm nearly turning myself inside out wanting you." The Chief Enforcer of Megakat City groaned as she leaned down to taste the Swat Kats lips in urgent desire, her ire forgotten in the intensity of clawing need that tightened her womb. Razor returned her urgent kiss, his own anger burned away by his fire for her. He pulled her tighter to him and time was forgotten as they clung together and continued to kiss fiercely, hot desire flaming up within them.

Razor pulled back, panting "Sweet Bast! I want you so badly. It's time to get out of here before I take you right here. Let's get the shock factor over with." He said tautly as his body ached and tormented him. He was so hard he had to adjust himself to get some relief from his now tight underwear. He replaced his costume mask and headed for the Mayor's table.

For a moment she was so dazed by the sweet taste of him and the sudden stop of the kiss that she hadn't realized he was moving away from her. Shaken she quickly replaced her mask and followed him. She noticed that while they had been preoccupied all the other Panteras had departed. She sighed with relief. This would actually make it easier to confront the others with their shocking secret.

Though they hadn't spoken of it, they both knew they could not keep who they were from the Katizens of Megakat City. So, taking simultaneous breaths they removed their masks again at the same time, flung their hoods back and winced at the sudden bellow of shock from Mayor Manx and milder exclamations from the two she Kats.

"I don't belieef this! Is this some kiind of sick joke, if it is it is in verry bad taste!" The Mayor sputtered in outrage.

"It's no joke except the one fate pulled on us." Razor snorted in annoyance. "We would have had several kits by now instead of pain and discomfort for years. Now let's get this over with. She and I have a lot of time to make up." Razor suddenly smirked as he glanced at his soon to be mate.

Feral blushed at Razor's obvious innuendo. "He's right. Too much time has been lost and I have better things I want to do tonight so can we get on with this?" The Commander asked, twitching uncomfortably.

"But...but you're male...at least...you look male? This just caan't be true, when the public finds out the Chief Enforcer of this ciity is feemale, a Pantera and mated to a SWAT Kaat there will be an outcry. Ah!! This a disaaster!!" His Honor continued to rant.

"Mayor Manx, it can't be helped." Briggs soothed, just as shocked, continuing to stare at the two of them. "We are just going to have to keep this a secret and..." She was interrupted by Razor.

"No can do, Ms Briggs! We are highly protective of our mates. Once mated, we cannot hide our relationship. If anyone threatens or harms either of us they would find themselves confronting a deadly Pantera instead of a Swat Kat and Chief Enforcer. It would put enforcers and my partner in a dangerous position if they should come between us by accident no matter what the reason. No! It is imperative that our mating and our species be publicly known." Razor stated seriously.

"I'm afraid he's right, Mayor. Even more so after I have kits. It's much better that the danger be explained right up front to protect my enforcers from unintentionally threatening my mate by just doing their job. Also revealing who we are will hopefully encourage more Panteras to come out of hiding. That is, if there are any more left." Feral added gravely.

"I have to agree with them Mayor Manx. What Razor has said is very true. Pantera are dangerous creatures when their mates are threatened in any way. Because of their very public positions, disclosure is most definitely necessary and could very well help their kind be more accepted by kat kind." Dr. Sinian interjected supporting their decision.

Sighing, Briggs reluctantly looked to the Mayor for his decision. Resigned, Mayor Manx caved and performed the civil service to wed the two, then Dr. Sinian registered their names into the public documents and her science data bank. As soon as she finished, the pair quickly restored their disguises and escaped to the elevator.

In the elevator Razor turned to his soon to be mate. "I think it best that we confront T-Bone right now rather than put it off. It's important that we be in a safe, secure place when we mate and I can't think of any safer place than the SWAT Kat hanger," Razor said firmly. "We'll get your car later."

"Whatever you think best. Right now I could care less where we end up as long as it's a bed and you are on top of me." She said hotly trying not to press her body against him again.

Swallowing hard and trying to keep his paws to himself he fervently wished they were already on their way. He led the way to a back exit where his cyclotron was hidden. Putting on the spare helmet, she climbed behind him. She couldn't help moaning and leaning against him. Razor had to focus hard to ignore the intense heat of her body pressed and wriggling against his back. Racing through the night, Razor made quick time to the salvage yard and his soon to be very unhappy partner.

_Back in the conference room..._

"Well we certainly didn't see that coming, but at least the project was successful. All the Pantera that showed up found a mate. The sad thing is, there were so few of them. I'm afraid they are either closer to extinction than the scientific world thought or they are too afraid to show themselves. Commander Feral is right, the public unveiling of her and Razor may actually prove helpful in educating the masses about their species and increase their chances of recovery." Dr. Sinian said quietly, still shaken by that unexpected revelation.

"Hmm, that's certainly true. Maybe we can spin this to our advantage and keep the political damage to a minimum. After all, the SWAT Kats are a beloved icon and Commander Feral is a respected Chief Enforcer. We should be able to make it work." Deputy Mayor Briggs mused thoughtfully. "Though we're going to have to find a way to down play their public animosity against each other. After all, no matter how I feel, the SWAT Kats are vigilantes and not everyone is accepting of them. The Enforcers are going to very upset to have their Chief so intimately involved with their nemesis."

"If anyone can maake it plaay riight, Caallie, it's you." Mayor Manx sighed still a little upset.

"Thank you, Mayor. I'll get on it right away. We will need to release this information as soon as possible before it can get leaked by accident." Briggs said decisively. They got up to leave. Callie helped Abby collect her data and laptop then the Mayor escorted them both out of City Hall. He climbed into his limo after saying farewell to Callie and Abby who had come in their own cars.


	2. Chapter 2

**EXTINCTION**

Chapter 2: A Partnership is Tested and New Mating Begun

_Later that evening at the Military Salvage Yard..._

After watching a little TV, Chance had decided to load some more missiles on the jet before calling it a night. He didn't know where Jake had gone, only that he'd left on a cyclotron earlier in the evening. His partner had been acting nervous and up tight for several days now and it worried him. Suddenly he heard the sound of the cycle coming in the secret entrance. He waited where he was until the bike came into sight and was shocked that Razor was not alone.

Stopping the bike and turning off the engine, Razor and his passenger got off to stunned silence. Removing their helmets, Razor silently signaled his mate to leave her mask on for the moment. She nodded, laying the helmet on the bike then moving to stand just behind him as he confronted his partner.

"Chance, I have something very important to say to you, please listen carefully. Remember that TV announcement where Dr. Sinian explained the plight of the Pantera species and about the Mayor putting on a special party for them to attend?" He watched his partner carefully.

"Yeah! I remember seeing it but didn't think much of it." Chance said confused. "Wait! You're telling me you are one of those creatures and that is where you were tonight?" He said shocked.

"Yes! I'm a Pantera and I've been desperate for a mate. Tonight, I was successful." He gestured to the silent figure behind him. "This female is known to both of us, but you've only seen her as male and to say you will be angry and shocked when you see her is putting it mildly. I'm furious that I failed to recognize her for what she really was and her me. We need to mate now! This is the safest place to do that. Hiding my identity from her is useless. Our senses are far stronger than a Kats. She would nail me in an instant for who I really am. Are you ready to see her Chance?" Razor tensely demanded.

Chance stood there in uneasy dismay. Everything was happening so fast. Razor was a Pantera, this was his new mate who would now know who they were!!! Razor was asking him...no demanding that he accept this while turning their world upside down. He was shaken to the core. "Um, this is a lot to take in buddy. I guess I have to accept it since she is standing right there and isn't going away. So, um, I guess I'm as ready as I will be. Chance said carefully, feeling the tension in the pair.

"I consider you my brother, Chance, but understand this, my instincts are to protect my mate at all costs no matter how I might feel about you. Please understand, I will hurt you if you threaten her because I can't do otherwise. Remember that we are not Kats." Razor tried not to frighten his partner but he needed Chance to understand how serious he was.

That statement made Chance's fur stand on end. His best friend was warning him that he could and would hurt him. He swallowed his anger and confusion. He was very much afraid of how this would affect their partnership. Unable to speak, he only nodded his understanding.

Razor could see how much this cost his best friend but right now there was nothing he could do about it. Turning to his mate, Razor nodded. Slowly, the huge female removed the hood then the mask. Chance gaped in stunned disbelief. There stood his nemesis. 'This couldn't be true! Feral was female? He...or rather she...is Razor's new mate?' For several seconds, he couldn't speak, his throat was too tight with shock. He watched Feral move closer to Razor, her eyes watching him warily.

Finally regaining his voice and speaking carefully, not missing how tense both Pantera were, Chance said, "Crud! Razor this is really going to take me some time to get used to!" Staring at Feral, unable to believe it, "You're really female?" Feral nodded. Chance swallowed a hard lump of anguish then asked the most important thing on his mind, "Ah...can I ask how this is going to affect our future as the SWAT Kats?" He asked Feral.

Feral looked at him sympathically, "We have instructed the Mayor to announce our species, my true sex, and our newly married status. My enforcers are going to be aware that Razor is my mate and that no one is allowed to interfere with him seeing me whenever he wishes. No one will be aware of your secret identities. It is to my benefit and our future kits to have a safe haven that no one knows. You are still vigilantes and I must treat you as such, except where Razor is concerned. My enforcers will not like it but will have to accept that my mate has a right to be near me anytime he wishes and there will be orders to that effect initiated. I will make it clear that I don't condone what you do but that I cannot arrest my own mate or his partner. So I have to beg you to please not break any major laws. The minor ones you've broken so far can be forgiven and easily overlooked. But a serious infraction will put my job on the line and cause a major rift between myself and my own force." She said seriously.

"Well that's fair. It isn't like we try to break any laws except property damage and that usually isn't our fault. And you're right. A major disruption in the enforcers could be really bad for the city's defenses." Chance said gravely. He was relieved. This looked like it would benefit them more than he thought. With the pressure off from the enforcers trying to arrest them they could get the job done easier. Then he realized what else he'd heard Feral say.

"You're married?!!" Chance said, shocked anew.

"Yes. That was the plan for all the Pantera couples. It's for our protection. After all, we are nearly extinct as a species. Dr. Sinian has entered all the couples into a scientific data bank that only she and her colleagues will have access to so they can monitor our progress toward repopulation. We've also been put on the Endangered Species List which will provide us protection from intentional harm, medical care, a small stipend from the city treasury, and care of our kits." Razor explained.

"Also public knowledge of our relationship will, we hope, ease the katizens toward accepting us and hopefully bring more Pantera into the open." Feral added quietly.

"Wow! This is a lot to take in." Chance sighed shaking his head. "Is there anything else I should be aware of? How am I supposed to behave around you two so you won't treat me as a threat?" Chance asked uncomfortably remembering Razor's warning.

"For your sake, I think you should familiarize yourself with our species by viewing Dr. Sinian's website about us. Right now, stay away from her. She's in heat and that makes me very dangerous. Things will get easier soon as this time passes. I promise. Now enough of this, I want her now so we're going upstairs. You won't see us for some time. We have a lot of lost time to make up." Razor growled his eyes now on his mate, her scent driving him to distraction.

Chance's eyes widened at Razor's obvious display of rutting behavior. He sniffed the air carefully and gasped at the sharp tang of a female in heat. If he had any doubts left they scattered as that pungent aroma proved Feral was indeed a she. "Hey! No problem buddy. I can wait until you are ready to talk about it again. I was going to bed soon anyway. See you in the morning, maybe?!" Chance said placatingly, deciding to move away from the ladder and wait for them to leave first.

Nodding abruptly, Razor turned on his heel and went to change his clothes quickly. Feral remained where she was but watched him hungrily. As soon as he was ready, he came to her and grabbed her paw and pulled her to the ladder. He practically pushed her up. Growling a little at his forcefulness, she nonetheless hurried up through the hatch and continued up to the upper floor and, by scent, to Jake's room.

Chance waited some fifteen minutes before daring to go upstairs. It was empty and he heaved a sigh of relief as he went to the kitchen to grab some piazza and milk from the fridge. He took his meal to the living room and turned on the TV. He was still upset but thought a little mindless TV watching would help him relax.

In Jake's room, Feral found herself strangely shy. Even though her body was on fire for him, she couldn't put aside the oddness of everything that had happened. This was a Swat Kat and an ex-enforcer she herself had put out of the service. The bane of her existence and now she was married to him. Everything was happening so fast. Then she shook herself sharply, now wasn't the time for this and told her conscious to shut up. Her attention was immediately taken by the very handsome, strong, and well built male stripping in front of her. Her mouth went dry as she watched, so enthralled she failed to undress.

Jake saw her watching and smirked, his amber eyes filled with lust and desire. Now completely nude he pressed his body against hers. Pulling her head down, he kissed her hotly demanding entrance. Opening her mouth to him, she felt her whole body melt under his assault. His paws caressed her as he began to remove her clothes. She trembled and moaned as the fire between them spiraled out of control.

Jake laid a pattern of burning kisses down her body. She never noticed she was completely nude by the time he pulled her down to his bed too consumed by his heated attentions as he bit and licked his way down her body. He paused to suck and nibble each of her breasts.

She growled and panted under him, out of her mind with pleasure. This felt so good. She rubbed up and down his powerful back as he burned a fiery path down to her female sheath. She could feel his growing erection pressing against her stomach.

'Sweet Bast! She was so delicious!' He moaned at the taste of her. As he reached her mons, the heavenly scent drove him mad. He laved his rough tongue over her tasty opening sending sizzling fire up her spine causing her to bow upward in shocked and agonizing pleasure. She screamed and came so suddenly she was left trembling and limp on the bed. She stared at his lust filled face as he rose up from her mons and licked her juices from his face. It made her even hotter. She wanted him, needed him now. She didn't want to wait any longer but he had other ideas. This was their first time and he wanted it to last as long as he could.

Using his fingers, he began a gentle thrusting rhythm into her heated and wet orifice that had her bolting her hips upward tautly. Smiling wickedly, he continued his torment and added sucking attention to one of her breasts. She couldn't stand it. "Please, Jake...I can't...it's too much...please, I want you...!" She gasped.

"Soon baby, soon. You'll never forget who your mate is when I'm through." He crooned warmly. She screeched again and orgasmed. She was heaving for breath as he moved back up her body. His mouth covered hers and kissed her deeply. She could taste herself as he positioned himself between her legs. Moaning with anticipation, she twined her legs around his back to force him to enter her but he would have none of it. His hard cock bypassed her hot pussy and rubbed her clitoris unmercifully. Crying out with need she continues to try and get him to take her but he tormented her for several long minutes until finally he could no longer hold back and entered her hot channel in one strong thrust of his hips.

She clawed his back and screamed as he thrust deeply into her. His mouth came down, driving his tongue deep, spiraling them both out of control. He began a steady pounding rhythm and she rocked her hips up to allow him deeper entry. She groaned with increasing ardor the pleasure increasingly unbearable. Jake was trying to hold out for her to orgasm first. She exploded in a shower of shockwaves. She clenched him tight and he shot his barbs into her, she screamed again and he roared as he poured his seed deep inside her and the world burst into brilliant colors behind his eyes.

Downstairs, Chance winced at the pair of screams echoing down the stairs. 'God, maybe I should sleep in the hangar. I'm sure not going to get any sleep with that going on.' Shaking his head he shut the lights and made his weary way down the secret ladder. Now was probably a good time to use the computer and check out the website Jake had told him to study.

She lay in a limp heap feeling stunned and wonderful. He was still buried within her and lay slumped on her chest. It was the most incredible feeling she'd ever experienced in her life. This was her mate she thought in wonder. She couldn't resist licking his face and recording his taste in her memory.

Jake kept his eyes closed as his mind cataloged all the new sensations he was feeling when he felt her begin to lick his face. He opened his eyes and smiled down at her. Her eyes glowed with mischief and heat. She tightened her inner muscles around him causing him to gasp. He growled his pleasure as he captured her mouth in another burning kiss that stole her breath away. She was his and by the time morning came she would have no doubts of that fact.


	3. Chapter 3

**EXTINCTION**

Chapter 3: Adjustments

_Next morning...Salvage Yard..._

She was sore and wonderfully sated when she woke to the morning's sun shining in Jake's bedroom window. Her new mate was curled against her back, one arm wrapped around her waist. She was very glad it was Saturday and she didn't have to get up for work. Sighing, she stretched her long body pleasurably.

Jake stirred at her movement and opened a lazy eye. Joy suffused his whole being at the smell and feel of his new mate. He nuzzled then nipped her neck fur eliciting a moan. He slid his morning erection between her legs and began a leisurely thrusting motion. She gasped and writhed back against him. Smiling, he continued to rub against her clitoris until she was wet and swollen, ready for his entry. Rearing back slightly, he slid home making them both groan in unison.

'Oh, he felt soo good,' She thought as he began a slow and gentle thrusting deep within her. 'Sweet Bast! I could get used to this kind of wake up call.' Pleasure spiraled higher and higher until it crested in a lovely wave of rippling shocks. She heard him growl his climax into her neck fur. They lay still waiting for their hearts and breathe to get back to normal.

"How about a nice hot shower?" He rumbled warmly.

Smiling, she rolled around to face him, giving Jake a long kiss of thank you before answering. "Sounds like a great idea."

Grinning like a fool, Jake threw off their bedding and helped her up. Tugging her by the paw, he led her to their small bathroom. Chance wasn't up yet but that wasn't unusual since he hated getting up early. The shower was too small to fool around in so they settled for just washing each other and kissing. Clean and dry they returned to his room and dressed lightly. Jake pulled on a pair of sweats. Feral decided to just put on her boxers and T-shirt without the special band she used to hide her breasts.

They made their way down to the kitchen where Jake began pulling together a substantial breakfast for them. In quick order they were chowing down toast, bacon, steak, eggs, potatoes and milk. Tossing the empty dishes in a sink full of water, Jake decided to do them later as he pushed his mate back up to his room for more 'getting familiar' time.

By the time Chance finally rolled out of bed, the pair was taking a nap. Chance yawned and sat listening. The apartment was quiet. Sighing in relief, he dragged himself off to the bathroom for a hot shower. Feeling more alert, he dressed and went down to the kitchen. He saw that the newlyweds had been down earlier. Shaking his head at the thought of Jake being married, he made himself a small breakfast. Placing his dishes in with the others there, he went on down to the garage.

Normally they would be open on Saturdays so Chance proceeded to get the garage set up for the morning. Fortunately, there were only about four vehicles needing repair and no new calls on the answering machine. Sighing gratefully, Chance got to work.

While he was working on an enforcer vehicle, his mind was on the data he'd read last night. The Pantera were still kats in a way, just had a few improvements, like longer claws, faster reflexes and better senses than normal kats. He really couldn't see why his ancestors felt compelled to try and exterminate them. He imagined the Pantera could be a bit intimidating but they were generally good creatures. There were bad ones among them but there were good and bad kats too.

He was glad Dr. Sinian had got the ball rolling to correct this injustice and despite still feeling a little upset, he was glad Jake was happy. He wished his partner had told him that he'd been soo unhappy and hurting but there was nothing he could do to fix the past. Chance would have to do his best to mend his fences with Feral now in the present. He may still harbor anger about what Feral had done to his career but he could hardly stay enemies with his buddy's 'wife'. Shaking his head suddenly, 'Man, that just sounds so weird!' Just the thought of Jake being married to Feral left him feeling out of touch with reality. He pushed it out of his mind and gave his full attention to his work.

It was dinner time and Chance had closed up the garage after saying bye to the owner of the last vehicle of the day as they drove out of the gate. He went upstairs looking forward to dinner and maybe a little TV. As he entered the living room, he was greeted by the sight of Feral draped lazily on the old couch wearing nothing but boxer shorts and a tee that left nothing to the imagination about her female form. She was watching TV and eyed him quietly as he moved carefully past her for the kitchen.

He couldn't get over the fact of seeing Feral's male face and a rather nice looking female body under it. 'Weird' He thought as he entered the kitchen and saw Jake fixing a rather sizeable meal that smelled delicious. They both weren't very good cooks so Chance was pleased and surprised to smell something rather good being made.

"Wow! That smells great. Didn't know you could cook like that, Jake?" Chance said as he moved closer to have a look.

Jake glanced to the side at his friend and smiled. He seemed comfortable and relaxed now unlike the driven, tense creature that had confronted him last night, Chance was relieved to see.

"Actually, this is the only thing I know how to cook well. It's a recipe a friend taught me before I met you." Jake said proudly. "It's a chicken casserole with biscuits and we're having green beans on the side. Why don't you set the table, hmm?"

"Sure thing, buddy." Chance said warmly as he began to pull dishes, silverware and cups from the cupboards and set them out on the table. He reached into the fridge to get the milk. "Glad to see you soo happy now, Jake. Wish you had told me you weren't before. Though I couldn't help you, at least I could have comforted you." Chance said quietly.

Eyeing his partner as he placed the food on the table, Jake said, "It just wasn't something I could talk about, Chance. Nothing to do with you. We are soo used to hiding our existence it would never have occurred to me to let anyone know what I was so don't let it bother you now. I'm happy and finally mated, that's all that matters from now on."

"Yeah, I guess I can see that. It will still take some getting used to. I mean you're married! Sheesh! That's just something I never would have thought to see while we are still SWAT Kats." Chance said shaking his head in residual amazement.

"Hee!hee! Yeah I know. Still feels funny to me too but the fringe benefits are soo wonderful." Jake leered causing Chance to grimace and fake a swing at his friend. Laughing, Jake moved to the door to the living room and called his mate to dinner.

Moments later, Feral walked in and sniffed appreciatively at the food. "Smells great!" She smiled and moved to sit next to Jake. She didn't hesitate to serve him before herself.

"By the way Chance, Feral's real first name is Ulera." Jake told his buddy as he nodded his thanks at his mate when she handed him his plate. Chance was a bit surprised when she served him too.

"Really? Hey! That's a nice name and thanks, Ulera." He said as he took his plate from her.

"You're welcome, Chance and glad you like it." She smiled warmly at him.

The rest of dinner felt surreal to Chance. It just seemed so strange to be having a pleasant dinner and actually interesting conversation with the Chief Enforcer. After dinner, they shooed him away as they did the dishes together. Later they all watched David Litterbin. By ten o'clock they made their way to bed. Jake and Ulera said good night to Chance as they entered Jake's room.

Sunday morning shown bright and warm when the three finally woke up around eleven o'clock. As they were having brunch, Chance broached a subject he thought they should cover.

"Hey guys, now that you are married where are you going to live and how do we manage still being the SWAT Kats?" Chance asked concerned.

"Umm, we really hadn't had time to discuss that much yet." Jake said thoughtfully. "Callie intends to make a press release about us soon. Wouldn't be surprised if it's on the news Monday morning."

"Yes, you're right. She wanted to get it out to the public quickly before the rumor mill got a hold of it and made a nasty mess of it. It's still going to cause a great deal of uproar. Chance is right. We need to make some decisions now. I also have to make up a speech to give my enforcers about us." Ulera sighed as she realized just how much turmoil this was going to cause.

"I hate to say it, but you and I need to find a secluded hideaway to live for our safety and the safety of our kits." Jake said seriously.

"Yeah, that's probably a better decision than trying to make a home here. You are too well known Ulera to try and hide out at the garage and Jake has to be Razor when he's with you in public." Chance said in concern. "What a mess!"

"I have a solution! I have plenty of money stashed away to purchase a home and I've kinda looked around for no reason except hoping I'd find a mate before I got too old. Anyway, I spotted a secluded old house up Professor Hackle's part of the countryside. It's really nice, needs some repairs that I could see and looked like it could be made very secure for our coming and going. I'm sure with your invention skills you'd be able to make it impenetrable. I'll look into it immediately and see if I can purchase it quickly before word spreads too far about us. Also the spot is secluded enough that I think it will be easy for you to commute by cyclotron and Chance to get you by Turbokat when you are needed. The commute is a little longer for me but not excessively so." Ulera said pleased she could solve this easily.

"Well aren't you prepared?!!" Jake blinked in surprise at his mate.

She blushed, "I didn't plan on having a vigilante for a mate but I'm just glad this place will accommodate those needs. I just wanted a quiet and secure home for my kittens when I was looking for a new place."

"I'm with Jake, you were able to solve a problem before it even was one, way to go!" Chance said complimenting her on her foresight.

Jake made it unanimous by giving her a heartfelt kiss. She smiled shyly. Glad she had pursued that seemingly wishful dream. She never guessed the results of that impulsive act would be soo successful.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, you and I should go to your apartment and begin packing you up. After the announcement by Callie, you'll be mobbed. Your privacy will no longer exist so we need to get you moved out of there quickly. We can use the Turbokat to clear out your apartment and stash your stuff in the hangar until you purchase this place. Just for a short time, you can sneak in and out of here or I can take you by cyclotron to work until we are in our new place. Before we get started, you need to see if you can find out if the place is still available then we'll go from there." Jake said decisively.

Both Ulera and Chance stared at Jake in surprise but realized he was right. After Monday morning, Feral would be hounded by reporters and moving would be next to impossible. Nodding in agreement after her initial shock, she got up to get her cell phone to make some calls. Jake dragged Chance with him to obtain boxes and tape.

Their luck held. Ulera found out the place was still for sale. She immediately set in motion her bid for the place through the realtor. She was told they should be able to close the purchase within two weeks since there were no other buyers for it. Relieved, she relayed the good news to Jake and Chance. Whooping with joy, Jake hugged his mate then dragged her off to the hangar.

Jake and Chance changed to the SWAT Kats and hopped into the Turbokat with Ulera and headed for her apartment. It took them until late evening to pack up her place then unload her belongings into the hangar. They were tired and hungry by the time they ordered takeout for dinner. While they waited for the food, they each took turns getting showers and Jake helped Ulera take some of her personal items and clothes into his room. Dinner arrived and they devoured it hungrily before finally dragging themselves off to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a momentous and hectic day.

_Monday morning, Mayor Manx's Office..._

Mayor Manx strode into the press room with the speech Callie had written up. Arriving at the podium, he raised his paw for silence. "Thank you all for coming herre today. As you know, Dr. Sinian, Ms. Briggs and I held a partie for the last surviviing Pantera. Sorry to say therre were only thirty of them that showed. We pray that is not all that still exist. The good news is all the Pantera that attended found a mate."

Callie raised a paw to interrupt, "Excuse me Mayor Manx." She said and turned to the press, "I wanted to remind all of you of an important fact before the Mayor continues. The male Pantera is built small but is strong and fastwhile the female is larger and sometimes much taller and more powerful than her mate. You'll understand why I'm explaining this in a moment. Thank you." She stepped back and allowed the Mayor to continue.

"Thank you Callie. As I was saying all the Panterra have mated and were marrried by mee that night. All but two of them have their identities hidden for their safety and privacy though all are listed in the scientific data banks and are on the Endangerred Species list which will be monitorred by Dr. Sinian and her staff. The two exceptions arre well known katizens and their identities cannot be kept a secret because of the problems that could occurr if their identities weren't known. The male Pantera of the pair is the SWAT Kat known as Razor." He paused as an uproar of voices temporarily overwhelmed his. When it quieted a little, he went on, "The female Pantera is Commander Feral." He winced as the uproar returned even louder than before.

Muscling ahead of her colleagues, Ann Gora managed to make her voice heard as she asked, "You are saying that the Chief Enforcer of this city has been hiding her gender all these years and now she is married to her worst antagonist, a SWAT Kat?" Her voice dripping with disbelief.

"I can underrstand your doubts. I was shocked meself but therre is no mistake. Commander Feral is indeeed female, a Pantera, and now married in the eyes of the law to a SWAT Kat." Mayor Manx insisted firmly.

"How will this effect the present relationship between the SWAT Kats and the Enforcers?" Ann asked.

"Commander Feral intends to tell her enforcers that Razor has permission to approach her at any time and further more no one is allowed to come between them for any reason and that includes T-Bone. As Dr. Sinian said and the Pantera confirmed, they are very protective of their mates. This is the reason why Feral and Razor's new status could not be hidden. They didn't want any mishaps to occur between her enforcers and her mate. Any other difficulties they might have they will have to work out between them." Callie told the press.

Many more questions were asked and the Mayor and Ms. Briggs tried their best to answer all of them. Finally, Ann Gora asked one more question before the Mayor began to make it clear the press conference would be ended.

"Mayor Manx, is Commander Feral's name a lie as well?" She asked.

"No, she only changed her first name a little. Her real name is Ulera Feral. Now that is all the questions we will answer. Anything else you want to know you will have to ask Razor and Feral yourself. Thank you for coming." Mayor Manx said and quickly left the room before he could be harassed some more followed closely behind by Callie.

The press rushed out to make their deadlines and Ann Gora raced back to the Kats Eye Newsroom to get her film ready for the noon news.

Across town, Commander Feral was visiting the realtor responsible for the house Razor and she were interested in. She made her deposit and also made it clear that no one was to know who had purchased the home for reasons of security. The realtor was confused by the request but did as the Commander asked and placed the buy under heavy privacy blocks. As Feral left the realtor's office she thought about having Razor discreetly delete the buyer info from the system after the house was their's. No sense taking chances on their safety.

She made it back to her office shortly after the press conference had ended. Sighing she sat down and began writing the speech she needed to give in an hour to all her Enforcer shift and section leaders.

Three hours later, she strode back in her office a bit steamed. Her enforcers were more than a little upset and it took time to answer all their questions and still she could see some angry faces when the meeting broke up. Surprisingly they weren't as upset by her gender as much as they were angry about her involvement with a SWAT Kat. Sighing with annoyance she realized only time might ease the situation. She would just have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

**EXTINCTION**

Chapter 4: Facing the Press

_Noontime...on the streets of Megakat City..._

"As if this city wasn't weird enough..." Said a pedestrian to another as they watched the breaking news about Commander Feral and Razor on the TV in the window of a store.

"Huh! You got that right!" Said another, shaking his head and walking off.

_Outside Enforcer Headquarters..._

Crowds of reporters and onlookers clogged the sidewalk in front of Enforcer Headquarters. Patrolkats had to form a phalanx halfway down the steps to prevent the media from charging into the building. One of the officers had already relayed the problem to Commander Feral.

She sighed as she put her coat on and strode briskly for the elevator, 'Won't this be fun...not!' She mused bitterly.

She stepped through the main doors to absolute chaos. Her enforcers were keeping the press and onlookers back but the noise level was impossible. Cringing inwardly, she presented her usual professional mask as she stood before the howling crowd. She said nothing as the crowd became quieter by her commanding demeanor. As soon as they could hear themselves the press began shooting questions rapidly, trying to outdo each other.

Feral raised a paw and got silence then pointed at Ann Gora, since she always managed to win the battle to be heard first anyway.

"Commander Feral, why have you deceived the katizens of this city by concealing your true sex and species?" She demanded.

"If you had listened to Dr. Sinian's lecture on my species, Ann, you would know why we hid ourselves." Feral answered pointedly. Ann blushed at that but before she could say anything more the Commander continued.

"We are taught from a young age to hide what we are from katkind or be killed by your unreasoning hatred and fear of us. That lesson was driven home when your kind killed my family when I was only fourteen. My father was an enforcer and my mother was a teacher. They didn't give away what they were and still they and my brother were murdered when we were on a camping trip in the mountains north of here. I managed to survive by playing dead. I think I have a very good reason to hide don't you?" She said bitterly.

Ann's mouth dropped open in stunned surprise. Commander Feral never spoke about private matters and to learn she had survived the brutal murder of her family was a shock the worst of it being that katkind had been responsible. The crowd was stunned as well and went silent.

"I'm sorry Commander. I guess none of us realized just how badly we've treated the Pantera. After what had happened to your family why did you join the enforcers?" Ann asked in the sudden silence.

"As I said, my father was an enforcer. My parents taught my brother and I that it was our destiny to protect the weak no matter how they felt about us. It was important to them that we never strike out in hatred despite the fear and hatred being directed toward us. I took up my father's mantle and joined the enforcers when I was sixteen because that is what he would have wanted me to do. I hoped by being on the inside I could help protect my kind as well as make changes on how we are treated." She said passionately.

"Then you've succeeded in honoring your father's wishes Commander. You have been a good Chief Enforcer for this city. But I still don't understand why you lied about your sex?" Ann asked, confused.

"I don't look female. If I had admitted to my true sex that would have given away my true species. It was self preservation, Ann. As I said earlier, we are trained young to hide what we are. It's too ingrained to simply stop. Even now it's difficult for me to stand here exposed for what I am without a little distress that I'm betraying my own kind." Feral said uncomfortably.

"Then why do it? Why not continue to pretend you're male and a kat?" Ann pressed.

"Because we are dying! We can no longer afford to hide and survive. Pantera mate for life. Our instincts tell us when we have found the right match but if we cannot find each other we perish as a race." She said bluntly. "Because we did such a good job of hiding our species even from each other, Razor and I simply did not know we were both Pantera. That is why Dr. Sinian has begun this plan of hers to help our kind recover our numbers and for that we are very grateful." Feral said passtionately.

"That still didn't answer the question of why you personally have now revealed yourself when the other Pantera have remained anonymous?" Ann persisted.

"Because Razor and I are very much in the public's eye. We couldn't hide what we are because every time danger threatens either of us we will try to protect the other giving away our relationship. Pantera are very protective of our mates and anyone who tries to come between us like my enforcers or Razor's partner could be harmed accidentally. For everyone's safety, we had to reveal what we are." Feral clarified.

"How have you dealt with the obvious conflict of interest you now have between the enforcers and the SWAT Kats then?" Ann demanded this being the main question everyone wanted to have answered.

"I've instructed my enforcers to allow my mate free access to me at any time but this does not include T-Bone. I will still treat the SWAT Kats the same as before except for not bothering to try and arrest them. Except for Razor's need to be by my side in dangerous situations nothing else will really change so no one should have any real problem accepting the new situation. The SWAT Kats are vigilantes after all but they will be tolerated if not accepted. They have agreed to try not to cross the line where I'll have no choice but to arrest them. The only problem I foresee is being pregnant. My mate will be very protective then and everyone will just have to be on guard around him and me during that time." Feral said in mild amusement.

Blinking in surprise, Ann said, "Are you pregnant?"

Feral shrugged her shoulders. "It's too early to say. After all I've only been mated less than 72 hours for crud sake. Give us a little time!"

This elicited a ripple of laughter from the crowd and eased the tension significantly. Feral was relieved and used that to bring the impromptu press conference to a close. Returning to her office she felt the odd press conference was successful and maybe helped gain the sympathy of the public for the Pantera's plight. As she was removing her coat, it was suddenly plucked from her paws. She whirled around and stared at her mate in surprise.

"You sounded great out there. I think the public has a better idea of why we've hidden ourselves. At least one can hope so." Razor said warmly as he hung his mate's coat up.

She blushed at his compliment and asked, "You really liked it...I mean I didn't have a speech planned obviously but I hoped to get katkind to understand what we face as a species and what our lives have been like. Though the conflict of interest thing was a little hairy and may still bite us later." She sighed. "And why are you here?"

He snorted and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist. "You were wonderful and the problem with the enforcers and us...well we are just going to have to play it by ear and hope for the best and as for why I'm here...I heard about the commotion and wanted to be here if you needed me." He said warmly and before she could say anything else he pulled her head down to his for a passionate kiss.

A hesitant throat clearing made the pair jerk apart and put Razor into a defensive mode. He placed himself in front of his mate and hissed at the intruder.

Lt Commander Steele had been a bit put out to see a SWAT Kat kissing the Commander right there in Feral's office but immediately lost his annoyance at Razor's sudden deadly response to his interruption. Swallowing hard, Steele froze and didn't move. He'd faced the SWAT Kat before but now it was like facing a wild and dangerous predator. The Pantera's eyes were glowing through his mask and long talons extended from his fingers. Long, sharp, extended canines flashed into view as he hissed.

"Shuu, love. It's okay. He may be a twit but he definitely isn't a threat." Feral soothed her mate as she carefully lowered her face close and nuzzled his neck to calm him. It took Razor a moment more to gradually relax his guard. Eyeing Steele narrowly, he turned away and rubbed his face against his mates. He could feel her tremble a little. He felt a bit shaken too.

'So this is what it feels like to be in protective mode.' Razor thought worriedly. 'This could be much more dangerous than either of us ever dreamed.' He looked up into his mate's eyes and saw the same concern in them.

"I think we need to talk later, Razor." She said softly. He nodded in agreement.

"Walk me out, Ulera." He said still a little tense. She nodded and walked with him out of her office and to the elevator. Many eyes followed them. On the ground floor, he led the way toward a back entrance to where he'd hidden his cyclotron. He kissed her discreetly, climbed aboard his bike and roared off. Sighing, making sure her professional mask was in place, she walked back to the elevator not looking at anyone as she returned to her office.

To her displeasure, Steele was still waiting in her office when she walked in. Giving him a look of annoyance, she brushed past him to her desk. "What do you need, Steele?" She asked irritably.

"Sorry sir, but I had that report you wanted... Uh, I didn't mean to upset your mate, Commander. Is that what you meant by 'acting protective'?'" Steele asked seriously as he moved to the desk to deposit the file.

"Yes! He only did that because you startled him. Our mating is still new which could make us a little more sensitive to perceived threats. You did the right thing by freezing...running would have gotten you killed...umm...rather messily." She said grimly.

Steele shuddered. He nodded his understanding and took his leave. Outside the Commander's office he quickly vacated the area. Being around Feral was going to be a lot more dangerous than just his...uh...her losing her temper.

Sighing, she raised the report and tried to read it. Steele always wrote a book instead of a concise report. Her thoughts flicked away from the report to his question. She'd been pleased that despite being a complete twit he did have excellent self preservation instincts. It would have been very bad if he'd been killed. She shivered at the thought of the near disaster. Neither of them dreamed they would be that sensitive. They really had to work on their self control or the katizens of this city would finish exterminating them with good reason.

_Megakat City Salvage Yard..._

Razor zoomed into the hangar. He leaped off his bike in a very disturbed state of mind and was glad Chance was not down here at this moment. Their lives would have been forfeit if he had killed Steele. Somehow he had to learn to control his instincts. They couldn't risk another near miss like that one. Steele hadn't done anything and that's what made it worse.

To try and calm himself he stripped his Razor persona off and put on some workout clothes. He would spend some time with the punching bag to rid himself of some of the aggressive energy he was harboring before joining his partner above in the garage. After a half hour workout, he felt much calmer. He changed into his work coveralls and went up top.

Chance had his head under the hood of an old chevy trying to change the plugs when Jake joined him.

"Hi buddy, need any help?" Jake asked as he checked to see what else needed to be done.

"Where'd you go this morning?" Chance asked pulling his head out and looking at his partner.

"I heard on the news of a major crowd and press congregating on the steps of Enforcer Headquarters. I needed to see if Ulera was alright. She put on a real good impromptu press conference that may end up helping our kind. I just saw her for a few minutes then left." Jake said not mentioning the near disaster with Steele.

"Glad everything went alright then." Chance said with a smile. "As to what needs doing, there's an enforcer sedan that needs it's oil changed."

"I'm on it!" Jake said grinning and grabbing his tools made for the car in question.


	5. Chapter 5

**EXTINCTION**

Chapter 5: Setting up House and Hunting the Pastmaster

Her day finally ended, Commander Feral headed down to the lobby. Instead of going out the front doors she turned and took the exit Razor left through earlier. Her mate was waiting for her on his cyclotron. She donned the helmet and held on tight. Razor raced through town for the salvage yard at miles over the speed limit. She grit her teeth and said nothing. His life was always a target and so was hers. It made sense that he drive like a bat out hell to avoid being in the bull's-eye and after all, he'd been driving like this for years and her enforcers had never been able to catch him. Good thing she wasn't afraid of high speeds since the landscape went by in a blur.

Her hummer was parked in the SWAT Kats hidden hangar until she and Razor's new home was ready for them. It was agreed that it was safer for everyone if she didn't drive to and from work at all. Very quickly they were zooming down the ramp into the hidden base. She unwrapped herself from her mate and climbed off leaving the helmet on the bike seat.

Her mate followed and went to his locker to change clothes. She went on up to their shared room to change to more comfortable attire. Chance was just unpacking their take out dinners when they both entered the kitchen.

"I saw your unexpected press conference on the news a little bit ago. You sounded good. I think you really helped your kind with that. Sorry to hear about what happened to your family. That's rough. Must have been real hard for you afterwards as an orphan?" Chance said hesitantly unsure if she wanted to discuss it.

"Thank you, Chance. Yes, it was a very hard time for me. I had a little money by selling my parents home and most of its contents. I was able to get a tiny apartment, found a job, and finished school. The authorities wanted to put me in a home but I refused and they didn't press since even at that age, I looked like I could take care of myself. I got a special dispensation to get in the enforcers at sixteen." She answered him quietly sitting down at the table beside Jake.

Jake hugged his mate and nuzzled her face, "You were very brave, love, and strong. You didn't let tragedy bury you."

"Yeah, that's really something to be proud of and it gives me a better insight to who you are." Chance said humbly.

Ulera blushed at the compliments and handed a meal to Jake. They ate their dinner and chatted about the day. When they finished they went their separate ways for the evening. Chance went to watch some TV, Ulera and Jake went outside to the tiny roof balcony to talk.

"Today was very scary, love. I don't know how to desensitize myself from being over protective of you." Jake said worriedly.

"I know. I've spent too much of the day trying to come up with a solution. I still think, it's because we are too new a couple. Time should make it easier. It's just being given the time that's the major obstacle. It would be best if we could take a week's vacation. I've checked my schedule and though it would be tight I could swing it next week and our house should be closed by then as well. We could use the time to get closer and repair the house too." She said tentatively knowing that she would be putting the partners in a bind for a bit.

"That sounds like a good idea but I feel a little bad about leaving the work at the garage to Chance. The SWAT Kat stuff is not really a problem because Chance can come get me if we're really needed. I'll talk to him and see." He said thoughtfully.

"I hope we can. We really need this time alone." Ulera sighed leaning close.

He nodded and turned his head to kiss her. They made out for a while. It felt soo good to be held and cherished she sighed as her mate kissed her deeply and caressed her everywhere. It was getting way too heated for clothes so they reluctantly parted and headed for their room.

Jake wasted no time in stripping his mate like a christmas package to plunder her breasts. She moaned as she arched her back in response and her paws nimbly took his clothes off. They dropped together onto the bed and continued their mutual exploration. Panting hotly, Ulera nipped Jake's shoulder and rubbed her body urgently against her mates. He growled and nipped her back then tested her readiness. She cried out when he thrust his fingers into her hot center. Grinning, he removed his paw and replaced it with his steel hard cock.

They both groaned together at that moment of complete union. He held still for a minute to heighten their pleasure before beginning a rapid rhythm that pushed them to the top quickly. They cried out in unison as their climaxes swept over them.

Lying in a sweaty heap, they slowly caught their breaths.

"That was soo wonderful, Jake. I love how fantastic that feels after soo long dreaming about it." Ulera sighed languidly.

"You are welcome, baby. I can't get enough of you either. You taste soo good." Jake purred and lovingly nuzzled her face.

Downstairs, Chance sighed and turned up the TV a bit more. He would be very glad when those two got their own place then maybe he could finally have a bit of fun himself. It was hard listening to their sounds of enjoyment when he hadn't any for a little while himself.

_Next day, late morning...Salvage Yard..._

Jake had just finished a pickup truck. He closed the hood and walked over to Chance who was under a rack doing a brake job.

"Chance, can I talk to you?" Jake asked wiping his hands off on a rag.

"Sure, buddy but I'll keep working here if you don't mind. I promised to have this done by noon." Chance said as he reached for another tool and looked over at his partner for a moment.

"No problem. Listen, Ulera and I need some time together. She said she could take next week off. We'd use the time to get closer to each other and move in and repair our new house as well." Jake explained.

"Man, that's going to be hard buddy. I can't exactly take care of this garage alone but I can if I have to. Couldn't you just take a couple of days?" Chance asked concerned.

"No I'm afraid not you see something else happened yesterday..." Jake proceeded to tell Chance what had transpired in Feral's office with Steele. "So you see, I have to try and desensitize myself and Ulera hopes spending a week exclusively together could help." He pleaded gently with his partner.

"Crud, Jake! That's serious! Okay, I'll try and manage things by myself. You guys do what you can to work things out. However, I take it you will be available for SWAT Kat emergencies?" Chance asked.

"Of course. We don't intend to leave the city unguarded. Thanks Chance. I'll return the favor if you ever want some time for yourself." Jake said in relief.

"I'll hold you to that, Jake." Chance grinned then returned his attention to his work.

Relieved that things were settled, Jake went to the office to call the owner of the pickup and to use his private communicator to tell Ulera the good news.

_Three days later...in the hills near Professor Hackle's lab and home..._

"Well what do you think?" Ulera asked Razor as they stood before their new home.

"From the outside, not too bad. I can see the roof needs a little repair. The area is private and I like how wooded it is. Sorta back to nature." Razor said admiring the rustic looking house and surrounding area.

"Well let's go inside and take a look around." She said walking up the short sidewalk to the front door. Putting the key in the lock she opened the door and stepped into a large soaring living space with a huge fireplace at one end. There was an archway that led to the kitchen and a short staircase that went to a loft upstairs.

Ulera headed for the stairs. After glancing around a moment, Razor followed her. Upstairs was a beautiful open space that looked down into the living room. There was a large picture window that looked out into the woods at the back of the house. There was a good size walk in closet and a medium sized bathroom with a shower.

"This is wonderful. I'm going to love having our bedroom up here and seeing nature through the window. This is better than I thought." Ulera said excitedly.

Razor smiled indulgently and admitted it was a great space. "Let's go check out the rest, okay?" He said going back downstairs.

They checked out the kitchen next. It was fairly good sized with a small dining room space and pantry. A door led to the back yard.

With Ulera following Razor checked out a small hallway where there was a second, larger bathroom that had a big tub and three more bedrooms. Coming back to the living room, Razor felt Ulera had truly found a treasure.

"It's really beautiful, Ulera. Quite a find. There's no garage but I think I'll put in an underground facility for our vehicles and my work shop instead. I'll have to check the geography for this area and see what's underneath us. This place really has potential and I can see already what I'll need to do to make it secure." Razor commented, ideas swarming around in his head.

Smiling in amusement at her mate's enthusiasm, Ulera had to admit the place was even better than she'd remembered. It would take a few months work but it would be a snug and secure hideaway for them. "Okay, let's go get our stuff and bring it in. I want to be done so we can fix a meal and get our bed set up." She said as she headed back out to their vehicles. Razor grinned and joined her. By late afternoon they were settled in for the evening.

Sitting on their new bed in their new bedroom, they ate their dinner and listened to the night noises.

"It's so peaceful here. It will help reduce the stress of our jobs so well." Ulera sighed as she finished her meal and placed the plate and cup on the floor.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I could really get spoiled being here." Jake said warmly, having removed his disguise when they locked up for the night. He placed his dishes on the floor too then turned and pulled Ulera toward him. "So let's begin leaving our scent in our new home shall we?" He put action to words by kissing his mate deeply. Pulling away with a sigh he said, "This was a very good idea, Ulera. I'm going to enjoy our week together."

"I'm glad love and I hope it solves our sensitivity problem too." She purred kissing him back.

After a week spent loving, moving in and fixing their new home, Razor and Ulera were ready to get back to work. She had a load of paperwork to clear up when she returned to her office. It was going to be a long day. Jake saw that Chance had tried to keep up but was behind by about four cars so he got his tools and dug in quickly.

Two days after they returned to work the Pastmaster decided to make an appearance. Instead of dragons this time he brought through the portal many four footed prehistoric predators. Some of the things resembled some form of feline and others that resembled bears and wolves. He released the things near the museum as he slipped into the building to plunder some new artifacts Dr. Sinian had uncovered.

The creatures caused chaos amongst the sightseers in the museum and grounds. Kats ran screaming from all the doors trying to get away from the prowling critters. The SWAT Kats arrived on the heels of the enforcers. Since the creatures were inside the museum, the SWAT Kats had to come in by the skylights. They used nets, mini-tarpedoes and cement shooters to try and contain the roving menagerie.

Razor and T-Bone split up to hunt the critters faster. They encountered enforcers trying to help katizens escape safely. Ulera rushed in from the main doors and spotted her mate heading off a long corridor. She quickly gave chase.

Razor ran into a wolf-like creature in the Egyptian room. It lunged at him as he shot a net at it and for once missed since it twisted its body to avoid it. It landed and turned trying to bite his leg in passing. It might have if he was a kat but since he wasn't he moved like a blur away and hit it hard behind its ears. It howled in pain. Before Razor could finish it off a four-footed feline came at him from a another room slamming him into a wall. It was about to slash him with its long fangs when it was jerked off him.

Ulera was standing behind the creature when it hit her mate and with a hiss of anger she grabbed it by the neck and pulled it off then bit down with her own formidable fangs injecting poison from them. The feline staggered for a moment before dropping dead at her feet.

"Thanks love." Razor grunted doing the same with the lupine. "That little gnome is around here somewhere." He growled and tapped his helmet. "T-Bone do see the Pastmaster yet?"

A growl of anger and the sound of a cement shot came through his headphone. "Not yet just more of these walking furballs. Gotta go!" T-Bone clicked off.

"The only reason Pastmaster could want to be here is that new exhibit Dr. Sinian just opened." Razor said as he went back out to the main corridor with Ulera following. "What we need to do is find Dr. Sinian and ask her where that exhibit is."

"Hang on a second." Ulera pulled her mate to a stop. She pulled out her cell phone and called the doctor's number. After about six rings Dr. Sinian answered all out of breath.

"Doctor, this is Commander Feral. Razor and I are near the Egyptian room where is the new exhibit you opened? We think that is what Pastmaster is after." She said quickly.

"You are probably right. You aren't far from there...from the main corridor go west and turn at the next corridor it's the second entryway on the left. Good luck." She hung up.

"Okay, let's go and hope he hasn't left yet." Razor said as he set off at a run.

They were nearly at their destination when two more furry creatures lunged at them. They split and took one a piece taking them down in seconds, killing them. Rushing into the new exhibit they spotted the Pastmaster at a case on the far wall.

They split up again and came at the evil wizard from two directions. Pastmaster caught sight of Razor and fired his watch at him missing him as he moved faster than the gnome could blink, out of the way. The Pastmaster startled something wasn't right about the SWAT Kat. As he tried to fire again he was snatched by two large arms from behind. He used his own personal power to throw the attacker off and was surprised to see it was Feral not T-Bone.

A scream of fury made him turn back to his other opponent who was already nearly on him flashing over long fangs that dripped something. Horrified, Pastmaster quickly used his watch to levitate out Razor's reach. He had just realized why the SWAT Kat disturbed him when Feral again lunged for him this time digging talons instead of claws into his cloak and dragging him down to the floor.

Desperate to get away from what he now realized were a mated pair of Pantera, Pastmaster activated his watch and pointed it toward the window above. The vortex appeared and started to grab him. Just as he rose into it, Razor snatched his watch away and Feral shoved the Pastmaster faster into the vortex. He shrieked in anger as he disappeared.

"Wow! Way to go you two!" Came a gruff voice from the doorway. T-Bone stood there a bit worse for wear but not badly injured. "Man, Pastie sure looked scared and he was running when you got his watch. Do you think he knew what you guys are?"

"Oh yeah, he did alright! He stopped fighting and started running but he won't be coming back for a while without this..." Razor said holding up the watch.

"I'll take that Razor. I'll put it in a secure lock up. No way do I want anyone with any kind of magic getting their paws on it." Ulera said as she held her paw out for it. Razor gave it to her then pulled her close for a kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked as he moved back.

"For being a fantastic mate!" Razor grinned.

Ulera blushed and shoved him in embarrassment. "Well I better see how much damage those things caused and if anyone was hurt. You better make yourselves scarce. See you later, love." She smiled and made her way back to the front doors.

"You're right buddy! I'm almost jealous. She protects your back as good as me." T-Bone teased his partner as they left by a rear door for the Turbokat. Razor just snorted.


	6. Chapter 6

**EXTINCTION**

Chapter 6: Good News and Bad

It felt good fighting side by side with her mate and successfully getting rid of Pastmaster was just icing on the cake. It had the added effect of easing the strain between herself and her enforcers. Having one of the omegas out of their hair, possibly for good, made everyone happier. The perfect end to the day was when she got home that night.

"You were wonderful, babe!" Jake rumbled very pleased with his mate as he began laying kisses on her face and neck as they lay together preparing for sleep.

"So were you, my love!" She purred in his ear while caressing him. "Hmm...oooh...that feels so good...aaah Jake." She cried as he began to nose and lick his favorite spot between her legs.

"Yesss...you taste soo good...scream for me baby!" Jake growled as he slipped his rough tongue into her hot center.

Ulera screamed and arched her back up in intense pleasure as her orgasm roared through her. Smirking, Jake let her catch her breath before doing it again. She dug her claws into the bed. As she got close again, Jake ceased his attentions making her moan in disappointment then gasp and cry out when he entered her in one swift thrust. Now that they both were on edge he pounded her fast and deep bringing them to orgasm together. He spurred her causing her to scream again.

She felt wonderful and began her slide into slumber to the feel of her mate pressing warmly against her back and his purr.

A month went by with nothing major going on. It gave Razor and Feral more time to get comfortable with each other. Razor was less touchy now concerning Ulera which made it easier on her enforcers to interact with her better.

As a second month began, Ulera felt a difference within herself. She had a suspicion and went to see Dr. Mewser, Chief Medical Officer in the Medical Center within Enforcer Headquarters.

"Commander Feral, what can I do for you?" A nurse asked as Ulera went up to the intake desk.

"I need to see Dr. Mewser. Is he available?" She asked.

"Let me check, sir. Can you tell me what you need to see him for?" The nurse asked politely as she used the intercom to reach the doctor.

"No. It's private!" Ulera demurred.

The nurse nodded her understanding and spoke with the doctor. "Dr. Mewser will be with you in just a few minutes, sir." She said.

"Thank you." Feral answered and went to stand near the wall waiting.

"Hello, Commander! Come with me." Dr. Mewser said as he came up to Ulera then led her down to an exam room. "Now what's the problem?" He asked studying her.

"I suspect I'm pregnant." Ulera said simply.

"Ahh...alright, you wait here and I'll have a lab tech come in and draw some blood. Should only take about ten minutes to find out for certain." Dr. Mewser smiled patting her on the arm then left to find a tech.

Sighing, she sat on the bed and stared around the room idly. A tech bustled in and smiled at her. He briskly prepped her and took some blood. "Should only take a few minutes, sir. Doc will be back to see you then." He told Ulera leaving her alone again.

As promised ten minutes later, Dr. Mewser walked back in a warm smile on his face. "Well, you are pregnant. I'll refer you to a specialist in Pantera pregnancy for your prenatal care. Normally you would be restricted from active duty but from what I've learned of Pantera it would be futile to try and prevent you from doing your normal thing since your protective instincts would get in the way constantly. You guys are pretty hardy even pregnant so I won't give you any lectures about getting rest. I will say, please listen to your body and try not to put too much extra strain on it since your pregnancy will drain you as the kitten grows. So any questions?" He asked.

"No, as you said a lot of it is instinct. I just wanted to verify my own suspicions." Ulera said feeling pleased.

"Good! Well then I'll get a hold of the OB and set you up with an appointment within a few days. Congratulations, Commander." Mewser said clapping her on the back and sending her off.

"Thanks!" She said and returned to her office. She would wait to tell her mate this evening. Humming happily to herself she tackled the reports on her desk.

It almost was a quiet day until an alarm went out. It seems a sewer maintenance worker had discovered a rapidly growing welter of vines in one of the smaller sewer feeder pipes. It was only because a regular inspection of the feeder tubes was in progress that it had been discovered. The alarm was because the vines were carnivorous and had already tried to kill the worker. He had just been plain lucky getting away.

She was on site in minutes assessing the situation.

"Looks like the work of Dr. Viper, sir." Reported an on scene enforcer.

"Has there been any sign of him?" She asked as she studied the extent of the infestation.

"Not yet sir." The officer answered. "We've been able to determine the vines go about five miles through that feeder tube and comes out near the swamp.

"Obviously where Viper fed them in." Feral snarled in annoyance. "Have the maintenance crews checked the other feeder pipes yet?" She asked no one in particular.

"I'm Dan Franco, Sanitation Overseer. I've had my teams checking carefully. I don't want to lose anybody. So far no reports of further infestation." Answered a short grey tom.

"How are we going to rid the pipes of these things. I know we can't burn them with sewer gas about and weed killer doesn't work since Viper makes them immune to it. The SWAT Kats froze them with rocket fuel last time. Might work again." She mused turning she barked a command to have some of the freezing liquid delivered. "All we can do is wait." Feral sighed in frustration.

"Keep your eyes peeled for Viper. He's got to be around here somewhere." She ordered her troops. They quickly dispersed to obey her orders.

The SWAT Kats had heard about the possible Viper problem over the Enforcer band. Since there was nothing aerial to fight they decided to go on their cyclotrons. They arrived just before the rocket fuel did.

"What are you planning to do, Ulera?" Razor said sneaking up on his mate to ask.

She'd been so preoccupied with the various officers reporting in as they looked for Viper that she hadn't sensed her mate. She hissed and startled at his question in her ear.

"Sorry babe. Thought you felt me." Razor apologized by nuzzling her face a moment.

Sighing she noted the rocket fuel arriving behind the SWAT Kats. "Just very busy right now, Razor. Excuse me, we are going to try the trick you tried before to rid the pipes of this mess." She said then signaled for the team handling the fuel to come forward. "Alright let's get that down here and see if it will work." She ordered.

The team placed the tank down and set a timer on it to open the valve. It gave everyone a chance to move out of the area when it went off. A few minutes later there was a muffled whoosh that signaled the release of the fuel. They waited some ten minutes before approaching to see if they were successful. The whole pipe looked like a winter wonderland.

"Yes!" She crowed happily. "Now all we have to do is find that crud, Dr. Viper."

"I'm surprised he tried this again unless he felt confident no one would find it. It was rather sneaky. How did you find out about it?" Razor asked studying the mess in the pipe.

"Just Viper's bad luck that the feeder pipes were under going a regular inspection cycle. Poor planning on his part if you ask me." She sighed.

"Or maybe not..." Razor paused a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmmm, what's the matter?" Feral said as she ordered the area cleaned up.

"I hate to say this but while we are here fixing this problem who's to say the sneaky lizard isn't using it as a distraction for something else?" Razor said grimly. "The more I think about it the more I'm sure he's up to something we don't know about yet."

"Aw Crud! Razor, I don't want to even contemplate that you may be right." Feral said in disgust. "The fact that we can't seem to find any sign of him around here says I'm in for a miserable day."

"Sorry babe. Look T-Bone and I will do an aerial patrol and keep our eyes open for anything. I know you'll have your patrols do the same. Whatever he's up to it may already be too late." Razor said unhappily as he kissed her briefly and left with T-Bone to return to their hangar for the Turbokat.

Sighing, she muttered, 'You do that love.' "Sergeant!" She barked.

"Yes sir!" The Sergeant came to her side smartly.

"Notify all active patrols to begin watching closely for anything unusual with plants that might give us a lead to Viper's whereabouts." She ordered tersely.

"I'll get right on it sir." He saluted and dashed off to his vehicle to contact dispatch.

Sighing again, she looked around her to insure everything was being taken care of before heading back to Enforcer Headquarters.

_Elsewhere in the city..._

In a very nice neighborhood that centered around the Megakat University some odd activity was going on outside one of the research laboratories. The students and scientists were as yet unaware of vines growing slowly around the windows and doors blocking them in.

"SSSoon asss my beauties have sssecured the building I'll be able to take what I want without the meddlesssome SSWAT Katss and Enforcersss knowing about it." Gloated a shadow hidden near the trees as it watched its plants surround the lab.

_Above the city..._

"This will give me a chance to use my new detector, T-Bone." Razor said as the Turbokat did a grid search of the city for Viper.

"I knew you were fiddling with something. What's it do buddy." T-Bone asked.

"It detects mutated life forms. The only down side is there are a lot of mutated things in our city that have nothing to do with Viper. However, I'm going with the idea that Viper will be using a lot of mutations in one area and that is how we will find him." Razor said confidently.

"Huh! Well here's hoping it works because just flying around isn't a very good way of finding the slimy lizard." T-Bone grunted.

"All we can do is continue this grid pattern and hope we get a hit soon T-Bone." Razor consoled.

_Back at Enforcer Headquarters..._

It was late afternoon by the time Feral got back to her office. The reports she'd received so far had not been encouraging. She knew Razor was right that Viper was already up to something.

She was tired and irritable and hungry. She knew pregnancy was the cause of two those things. Sighing she sent the Sergeant off to get her some lunch while she sat down and tackled the inevitable stack of reports that always appeared on her desk like a breeding colony of gerbils. She was deeply engrossed by the time the Sergeant brought her a substantial lunch. She thanked him and dug in without stopping her work.

Feral had barely finished both the reports and her lunch when the alarm came in. She rushed out of her office with her Sergeant hot on her heels.

"The on scene report is that the SWAT Kats have located Viper at Megakat University. All units are already on the way, sir!" He quickly relayed to her.

"The University? What the devil could Viper want there?" She asked rhetorically as she got into her Enforcer chopper and took off for the scene.

_Megakat University..._

"Look out Razor!" T-Bone shouted as he fired a slicer missile at a thorny vine reaching for his partner.

"Thanks, buddy. Now where did that creep go to?" Razor snarled as he and T-Bone entered the room they had been told Viper was last seen.

When Razor's detector found Viper at the University, the research lab was surrounded by a wall of vines hiding it from view. Using a mini-freeze ray, they succeeded in opening a hole through the vine wall. Trapped kats immediately poured out as they pushed in. One of the running kats had told them where Viper was.

The lab was basically untouched and Viper was no where to be seen that is until a hissing voice sounded behind them.

"I'm right here SSSWAT Katss. Attack!" Viper yelled directing his small guard of ugly plant soldiers toward the pair.

As the SWAT Kats battled the deadly plants, Viper used the opportunity to escape through the door and ran right into Feral just arriving with a squad of Enforcers. Snarling with anger, Viper turned and ran the opposite direction with Feral hot on his heels.

The SWAT Kats finally finished off the last of the plant squad and ran out the door. Some Enforcers that had stayed behind to help them told the pair where Viper had gone. They raced to catch up.

Feral picked up speed and snatched Viper's lab coat jerking the lizard off his feet. Hissing furiously, Viper slapped his tail into Feral's chest forcing her to let go. He was sending a fist toward her face when he was greeted by a pair of deadly fangs lunging at him. Back peddling in horror, Viper tried to escape but Feral was way too fast and with her long talons snatched Viper again. Viper was terrified and tried to use his tail again when Feral pushed her face close.

"I wouldn't, my fangs carry a deadly neurotoxin that even you won't survive." She lisped, her fangs preventing clearer speech. Viper froze.

"Looks like you don't need any help." Her mate's voice floated over her shoulder.

Relaxing her grip and retracting her fangs, Feral handed Viper over to her Enforcers and turned smiling at Razor. "Thanks for finding him so quickly." She said gratefully.

"You're welcome. My new mutation detector worked." Razor grinned pleased with himself.

"Another new invention, huh!" She smirked and traded a knowing look with T-Bone who smiled back at her.

"Yes. Now that Viper's under wraps see you home soon?" Razor purred pressing against his mate assuring himself that she was alright. Suddenly he stilled and took a deeper sniff of her scent. He pulled back enough to look into her face.

"You're pregnant?!!!" He gasped in pleased excitement.

"Aw you ruined the surprise." She laughed at his expression.

"Oh love, this is wonderful!" Razor said happily squeezing his mate in a tight hug. T-Bone just gaped in shock.

"Crud, how did you know she was pregnant, Razor?" T-Bone asked after he recovered from his initial shock at the news.

"Her scent has changed. The male always knows if his mate's pregnant by scent." Razor murmured still with his nose in his mate's neck fur.

"Huh! Handy talent that!" T-Bone snorted shaking his head. "Well, we better be leaving so that she can finish up here. I know you two have some celebrating to do and congratulations."

"Thanks T-Bone. It will take a while to process this scene so I'll be home late. Sorry, love." She sighed with regret.

"I wish you would just let your second handle it. He's not going to get any experience if you always do it." Razor pointed out while trying to get her to leave sooner.

"Hmmm, he such a twit though." She sighed as she considered it. "But you are right, he'll never learn if I don't let him actually do all the scut work. Okay, just let me get things going and I'll see you after work."

"Great, I'll order dinner. It'll be a surprise." Razor smiled triumphantly as he gave her a quick kiss and left with T-Bone.


	7. Chapter 7

**EXTINCTION**

Chapter 7: Life Goes On

Time passed with no major problems cropping up for a while. Jake and Ulera worked on their new home every chance they got. Jake had excavated beneath their home to build their car park and his work shop. Ulera had made headway decorating their home with comfortable furnishings. Jake had set up a temporary security system while he gradually incorporated a more elaborate one surrounding their property. They planned on making a natural screened barrier in the back for a safe playground for their little ones.

One Saturday they had gone shopping for kitten things. It was fun and they ignored the looks they got since Jake had to be Razor when they were in public. They got a basinet, car seat, bouncy seat, and bedding.

Ulera wasn't showing very much and her OB appointments revealed a healthy kitten. The sex was still unknown.

This weekend with the help of Chance, they repaired the roof of their home and gave Chance a tour.

"This is really turning out nice you guys. You've put a lot of work into it since the last time I was here." Chance said as they sat in the living room taking a break and drinking soda.

"Thanks Chance. It's been fun. I feels good to have a place of my own and I can't wait to see my little one romping around here soon." Jake said happily as he tightened his arm around his mate's waist where they sat together on the couch.

"Hard for me to think of you as a Dad, buddy. Even harder to take seeing Ulera pregnant. Anyway I'm just glad you two are soo happy. This is a great place. Well, we better get back to the roof." Chance said smiling as he tossed his can in the trash and headed back outside.

Smiling, Jake got up and pulled his mate to her feet as they followed Chance back outside. By nightfall they were finished. Tired and satisfied by their days work, they sat down at the kitchen table to eat something Ulera had simmering in a crock pot all day. Chance was offered the couch for the night but he demurred and said he would sleep better if he just went home. He said a fond good night to the happy pair and raced home on his cyclotron.

The enforcers were still getting used to their Commander having abilities they had never been aware of. Now that she wasn't hiding what she was there came times when her extra sharp senses came in very handy. A recent case proved how useful those abilities could be.

For the past few weeks a very bold robber had been hitting banks throughout the northern part of the city. The local police stations were unable to get a lead much less a description of the culprit. The main reason was the thief was apparently invisible at least according to witnesses.

The robber would boldly walk into a bank just after it would open in the morning. The thief would sneak up behind a bank manager and pull a gun on that person. He would make the kat go to one of the tellers behind their station and force them at gunpoint to fill a up a bag that would appear to be hanging in midair then just as suddenly the gun and bag would disappear and so would the robber. The robber was smart enough to wear soft sole shoes that allowed him to not make a sound and you couldn't chase what you couldn't see.

It was becoming a real problem catching this guy. The enforcers were called in to see if they would have better luck. Feral went over the bank sites that had been hit and picked up the thief's scent. She had the banks in the area contact her the moment a robbery occurred in hopes of catching the thief with her more enhanced abilities.

It wasn't long before an alarm reached her. She went by chopper to get to the site as fast as possible. When they reached the bank in question, she had the pilot drop her on the roof so that he wouldn't destroy the scent trail. She raced to the side of the bank and used a grappling hook, courtesy of her mate, to get to the street quickly. Feral sniffed the air to try and detect the robber's scent. She made a careful circle from the entrance of the bank. Her enforcers were just arriving but held their distance so they wouldn't mess up the scent trail.

After several minutes, she caught the scent. With a growl of triumph, she quickly ran in the direction of the scent trail. Her troopers were taken aback. Their Commander was running so fast and stopping then running again that none of them could keep up with her. They decided it would be best to stay in a vehicle and follow her that way.

The thief had stayed on the sidewalk nearest the wall for several blocks before turning down an alley then across an empty field where he apparently picked up a bicycle and rode off. This didn't deter Feral at all as the scent was still strong enough for her to follow and she wasn't that tired yet. The trail continued for at least another five miles before finally stopping at a modest house with a much larger more modern structure attached at the back.

Feral moved cautiously closer to the dwelling. The scent went around the house to a rear door. A bicycle was leaning against the porch. She backed off and waited for her enforcers to arrive. She ordered them to stay out of sight until she could call in reinforcements. Fifteen minutes later, Feral had enough troops to form a complete unbroken circle around the house. Now their quarry could not escape them. Now ready, Commander Feral walked boldly up to the front door and knocked hard.

"Open up in the name of the law!" She shouted pounding on the door.

The door opened to reveal an older kat around his early sixties. He blinked at Feral owlishly behind his glasses in shock.

"I'm sorry, can I help you sir?" The kat asked in concern.

"We've tracked a bank robber to this residence. Whoever it is has the ability to be invisible." Feral told the kat bluntly.

"Oh my! It couldn't be!" The kat stuttered then turned to go back into the house. Feral stayed on his tail as the older kat led him to another door that opened into a well laid out laboratory. The older kat began searching a section of benches to one side of the lab, muttering to himself.

"It was right here...where is it...he couldn't have taken...could he?" The kat continued to search and mutter getting more and more upset.

"Was it an invention of yours? Who might have taken it?" Feral grabbed the kat's arms to halt his frantic searching.

"Yes! It's an invisibility cloak. I was developing it for enforcer use...my nephew! He was aiding me in my work but I never dreamed he would use it for illegal activities. There must be a mistake. Perhaps someone else has stolen it?" The kat rambled on in frustration and fear for his nephew.

"What's your nephew's name and where is he now?" Feral asked the kat.

"It's Will and I don't know where he is." The kat sighed and sat down hard on a nearby chair.

"You!" Feral pointed to one of his officers, "Stay here with him, the rest of you come with me." Feral ordered. She once more sniffed the air to try and see where the robber's scent had gone. She picked it up back in the house. Discovery of a basement door led her down the steps where the scent got stronger. She gestured to her officers to halt at the stairs and be still. Though she couldn't see anyone her sharp hearing heard tense breathing.

The basement wasn't that big and filled with many boxes of supplies the older kat apparently used in his research. Moving like the predator she was, Feral slowly closed in on the sound and source of the scent she could now smell strongly. Striking like lightning, she snatched a body out of the air. A screech of fear and anger greeted her ears. The cloak slipped off the struggling young male kat who tried to kick and hit the Commander but Feral was much too strong and subdued the kat quickly. Other officers came down and handcuffed the robber.

"How could you find me? I was invisible!" Shrieked the youngster angrily.

Feral ignored the kat and went back up the stairs with the cloak on her arm. The officers followed with the struggling tom. He kept demanding how they had found him. One of the officers snapped at him.

"The Commander is not a kat. She is able to follow a scent nearly anywhere. She followed your trail right to you."

The tom kat gaped at him! "What do you mean he followed my scent? What is he?"

"Huh! Where have you been kid?...and it's she not he. The Commander is a Pantera. Now if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up and behave yourself." He ordered as he and his partner shoved the kat into the back of one of the patrol cars.

Meanwhile, Feral had gone back into the lab with the cloak. "Sir, I'm sorry but it was your nephew who stole your cloak. It is a valuable tool and I'm pleased you thought of us when you made it but it is also extremely dangerous in the hands of criminals. I'm sorry but this prototype will have to go to Enforcer Headquarters as evidence in your nephew's case. It will be more secure there too. I'd suggest you securely lock up your notes on it." She told the old kat sympathically but firmly.

"Yes, yes! I understand perfectly. I'm soo sorry my nephew caused so much trouble, Commander." The old kat said sadly.

"You aren't the first to have your invention used wrongly. I'm sorry I never got your name?" She asked bringing out her notepad.

"Oh, yes my name's Wilfreys. Dr. Nathan Wilfreys." The old kat said.

"Alright Dr. Wilfreys, I'll give you a receipt for the cloak and I want one of my security officers to look over your security measures here for your safety and my peace of mind." Feral said then bid the doctor farewell.

Later that night she told his mate about the case while they were fixing dinner in their home.

"Hmm, sounds really cool. Could be a real asset in hostage situations for sure." Jake said as he put the dinner on the table.

"Yes it has a lot of possibilities unfortunately, it has even more possibilities for criminals as well." She sighed as she set the table.

"Yeah, that's for certain. Anyway at least you have the prototype locked away safely and you were magnificent. I know you've probably impressed the heck out of your enforcers." Jake smirked at her coming around the table to give her a hug and a kiss before pulling her to sit down.

She blushed as she served up dinner, "I overheard some of my troops commenting on my abilities and you're right, they are impressed. It's embarrassing!"

Jake just grinned at her and accepted his plate.

He treated her to some tender loving care that night in bed. He began with a thorough massage starting at her shoulders and working down to each foot. She was purring in pleasure and drowsiness by the time he was working on her front. When she was limp and relaxed he laid warm kisses from her sweet mouth down her throat to halt suckling each of her nipples making her writhe then moving on poking a tongue in her belly button and finally, reaching her slick opening. There he proceeded to nuzzle, lick and tongue until she came screaming. Smirking, he teased her again before heaving upright to insert his steel hard cock deeply inside her hot sheath. Panting with urgency, Ulera reared up putting them into a near seated position. The depth and intensity of this position made Jake groan and thrust hard. Ulera wrapped her legs behind his buttocks pressing him even tighter to her. He struggled because he couldn't thrust. She made him stop moving and hold still while they continued to kiss. He was shocked. Even though they weren't moving the heat between them continued to rise unbearably. It felt soo incredible. Before he realized it he was orgasming with her. Waves of pleasure poured through him, then he spurred her causing her to squeeze him even tighter.

"Ohhh, god, Ulera that was...wow..."Jake panted inarticulate.

"I read about it in one of those Tantric books. I've been dying to try it. Glad to see it really is a fantastic position." She smirked in pleased success.

"Really, well let me see this book. Gotta be some more great positions we can try." Jake leered.

She growled in pleasure at the thought as she searched the floor for the book. They spent the next few hours until exhaustion stopped their play trying out other positions.


	8. Chapter 8

**EXTINCTION**

Chapter 8: Attack on Enforcer Headquarters

So far things had been going smoothly for the Commander and Razor. Her pregnancy was progressing without any problems. The omegas had apparently taken a break and the city was basking in the unexpected period of peace but as always happens the peace was about to be broken yet again.

_In a run down factory on the outskirts of the city near the M.A.S.A. Space Center some suspicious activity was going on._

"Get those electrical cables loaded quickly!" Barked a familiar cold voice.

Chittering, a small group of creeplings were busily loading a redesigned Fear Ship. Elsewhere in the factory, ninjas were preparing a strange looking gun for transport. It looked like an aircraft carrier machine gun. Standing at least five feet high and three foot wide with a heavy base to stabilize it on, the device looked formidable. Eyeing it in pleasure, Dark Kat directed his crew to cover the gun and left a group of creeplings and ninjas to guard it while he was gone.

"Once I add the Jewel of Avalon as the power cell my new lightning gun will take out anything that tries to stop me including those meddlesome SWAT Kats!" Dark Kat gave an evil laugh. Signaling to a small attack force of ninjas to get aboard the Fear Ship, he walked up the ramp and headed to his control console. "Now for the final piece. We need to obtain the jewel to make my gun work." He explained to his head ninja as he took the Fear Ship out into the night sky heading toward the Megakat History Museum.

Hovering above the museum, Dark Kat released a rope ladder down which his ninjas quickly slid to the roof transom leading to the airplane exhibit. From there they moved silently, avoiding the few guards roaming the halls, and heading for the rare gem collection room. As some kept watch the leader found the right jewel Dark Kat was wanting and liberated it from its case after disarming the alarm. Jewel in hand the group stealthily slipped back out the way they had come. Laughing in triumph, Dark Kat took his ship back to the factory to finish his gun.

His departure from the museum had not gone unnoticed. A security guard, fortunately smart enough to know when he was outnumbered, had seen a creepling peer out of the jewel room just as he was coming down the corridor. The guard ducked back into an open door and held still hoping the creepling had not seen him. Moments later he heard a small commotion from that room then silence. After waiting some ten minutes, he sneaked down the hall cautiously and was in time to see the last of the ninjas disappear through the transom window overhead. Quickly he called in the theft to the enforcers.

The SWAT Kats heard the call while on patrol and changed course for the museum. They and the enforcers intersected the Fear Ship's course.

"That looks like a new version of Dark Kat's Fear Ship." T-Bone snarled into his mike.

"Yeah, sure looks like it and it's coming from the direction of the museum so it's obviously what we're after T-Bone." Razor grunted trying to get a bead on the escaping craft. "Don't loose it!"

"I'm right on it's tail, buddy. You just get ready to take him down!" T-Bone said as he maneuvered the Turbokat in pursuit followed by a pack of enforcer choppers.

A furious Dark Kat slammed a fist into his control panel, "How did they see us?" He snarled not really expecting an answer. "Fire the laser cannon. Take out the enforcers while I lead SWAT Kats on a merry chase. I don't want them following us to the hideout." He ordered as he put the Fear Ship through some daring maneuvers.

His ninjas set up a barrage of energy bursts toward their pursuers knocking out two of the choppers, missing the Turbokat and damaging buildings in passing. They finally knocked the last chopper out of the sky. The SWAT Kats sent a barrage of various missiles at the ship with only minimal damage to Razor's disgust. A sudden burst of light blinded T-Bone for a critical moment allowing Dark Kat to elude them and disappear.

"Crud, he jammed my scope at the same time he blinded you, T-Bone!" Razor growled angrily.

"Dang it! Now we don't know where he's gone. I wonder what he wanted at the museum?" T-Bone snarled irritably.

"I don't know. Why don't we go and find out. I'm sure Ulera is already trying to find out that answer right now." Razor suggested. T-Bone grunted an affirmative and piloted the Turbokat back toward the museum.

As Razor had thought, Commander Feral was already at the museum trying to get answers. She'd already heard about the unsuccessful attempt to capture Dark Kat so wasn't surprised to see the SWAT Kats striding toward her and Dr. Sinian. Sinian had been summoned as soon as the alarm had gone out and had been checking to see what had been stolen.

As the SWAT Kats joined the Commander and her second in command, Dr. Sinian was getting ready to report her findings.

"Well Commander, Dark Kat has stolen the Jewel of Avalon and for the life of me I can't understand why. It was found in an ancient tomb from Medieval times. No one is sure what it was for. It has been suggested that it was one of the many jewels Queen Callista used in her magical spells but there is no proof of that. That fact might have made it a target of the Pastmaster but I haven't a clue why Dark Kat would find it useful." She said with a puzzled frown on her face.

"With Dark Kat it has to be something that can be used to make some kind of weapon but I can't guess what kind." Razor said frustrated.

"And he is probably putting it together as we speak." Ulera said equally frustrated. "We don't have a choice but to wait and see what it is."

"Unfortunately, that's very true." Razor sighed in disgust.

"We'll be ready for him when he does." T-Bone growled then signaled Razor that they should leave since there was nothing more they could do. Razor nodded but stopped to give his mate a brief kiss on the cheek and a warm hug.

Sighing Feral nuzzled him in return then turned back to Dr. Sinian to find her looking at her with an amused look on her face.

"He loves you very much, Commander." She said warmly. "Did I hear you are pregnant? You haven't registered that with my data bank." Dr. Sinian scolded gently.

Feral blushed and said, "Yes, I am and I'm sorry I'd forgotten to inform you. It makes Razor a bit more protective lately." Grimacing and sharing a small smile with the doctor on classic male behavior. "Well I need to finish my report on this. I have just a few more questions." She said turning the subject back to work. Dr. Sinian smiled but obliged and answered her questions.

_Elsewhere in the city..._

"Well, despite the interference, my weapon is finally complete. Now all that remains is to wait for just the right moment to strike." Dark Kat gloated, his evil laugh penetrating the chittering of his creeplings making his ninjas shiver.

Two weeks had passed since Dark Kat's raid on the museum. Everyone in law enforcement were tense and on heightened alert then Hard Drive put in an appearance of his own distracting the defenders.

The high tech thief did a little light fingered work at the Megakat Super Conductor late one evening. For the first responders, it looked like Hard Drive had caused a shut down of power for the north side of the city throwing the enforcers mainframe off line. Fortunately, Enforcer Headquarters had backup generators but there was still a brief time of interruption for some minutes before they were back online. During that crucial time, Dark Kat made his move.

While confusion reigned at headquarters and Hard Drive was being rounded up by the SWAT Kats and Feral, the Fear Ship appeared and landed on a building facing Enforcer Headquarters. His ninjas quickly off loaded the weapon, set it up and flicked its personal generator on. Dark Kat walked up to the weapon, sat down and engaged its targeting scope.

"Now to finally take down the Enforcer Building." He gloated. Set atop the device was the Jewel of Avalon. The weapons power poured through the jewel sending a devastatingly powerful beam of energy toward the flight line. In its hellish glow the flight line went up like a bomb. Debris flew everywhere and rained down onto the street in front of the building.

At Megakat Super Conductor, the SWAT Kats had captured Hard Drive and was just handing him over to the enforcers when a frantic call came over the radios.

"Commander Feral, Dark Kat is attacking Enforcer Headquarters. The flight line is destroyed and he's firing some kind of weapon on all the floors. We're evacuating as fast as we can. There is no air power except what you have with you and all the other patrols. They've been alerted and recalled to try and stop him. I'm outside in my vehicle. What's your ETA?" Shouted Lt Commander Steele. Screams and shouting could be heard near him.

Shocked and angry, Feral grabbed her mike. "We're leaving now. Where are you precisely?" She asked as she climbed into her car and her Sergeant raced them back to headquarters. She saw the Turbokat lifting off as she listened to Steele's answer.

"I'm at the base of the building Dark Kat has his weapon on. What do you want me to do?" Steele answered tightly.

"Wait for my arrival. Gather all the troops you can and have them evacuate that building without letting Dark Kat know you are there." She ordered. Steele acknowledged and signed off.

The Turbokat arrived at a horrifying scene. The Enforcer Building was on fire, the flight line was nothing but rubble and on an opposite roof a powerful beam continued to slice into the building.

"Razor! I hope you got something that can take out that weapon before there's no more Enforcer Headquarters!" T-Bone growled as he maneuvered the jet for Razor's targeting.

"I hope so too, T-Bone. Slicer missiles away!" Razor shouted firing at the weapon and watching in frustration as they bounced off something without getting close.

"Crud, he has a force field surrounding the top of the roof." Razor snarled. "Here's hoping my new improved scrambler missiles will get through that shield." He fired a spread of special missiles. "Bingo!" He crowed as there was a bright sparking and two of the missiles succeeded in taking down the shield and knocking out a batch of creeplings and ninjas.

"Way to go Razor! Now take out Dark Kat!" T-Bone shouted as he brought the jet back around for another pass.

"Roger! Bolo missile away!" He gritted tightly as he fired at Dark Kat.

Unfortunately, Dark Kat had leaped off the weapon's platform before the bolos reached him. It wrapped around the weapon instead. Furious, the powerful omega ran toward his Fear Ship followed by what was left of his minions.

Meanwhile at the ground floor of the building Dark Kat was on, Feral and her troops had just arrived. Steele, covered in soot, ran up to her vehicle surrounded by enforcers escorting civilians from the building.

"Enforcer Headquarters is evacuated sir and we've just finished evacuating this building too." He breathlessly reported.

"Good work Steele. See to the safety of the civilians and make sure the cordon around this area is secure." Feral ordered. Steele merely saluted and ran off ordering his troops to follow as he led them and the civilians away from the danger area.

"Alright, the rest of you follow me. We're going up to the roof and see what needs to be done. That is, if there is anything left to do after the SWAT Kats get finished with Dark Kat up there." She said as she led the way into the building and to the elevators.

In minutes, Feral and her enforcers burst out onto the roof and were confronted with a retreating Dark Kat. They were between him and his Fear Ship. Without pausing, Dark Kat charged into the group of enforcers. No longer hiding what she was, Feral extended deadly claws and fangs and met Dark Kat head on. They grabbled with each other for several minutes as Feral ripped at her opponent's clothes trying to reach the kat beneath.

Dark Kat was startled to see long, dripping fangs reaching out for him. He suddenly realized Feral was not a kat but something far deadlier. He shoved Feral away and jumped to his feet. He squeezed through an opening between creeplings and enforcers and was just a foot from his Fear Ship when another apparition jumped in front of him. It looked like that infernal SWAT Kat, Razor except for the alarmingly long, dripping fangs. Stunned, Dark Kat tried to back-peddle fast. He bumped into a hard body behind him. The hiss warned him it was the other horror and he was caught between them.

"Surrender, Dark Crud!" Hissed Razor, his words impeded by his fangs.

Truly frightened, Dark Kat drew a knife from under his robe and whirled stabbing Feral and knocking her down and leaping over her body. Razor screamed in fury at his mate being injured. Running frantically to try to escape the deadly danger behind him, Dark Kat raced for the stair door. He made it and ripped the door open and fled down into the dark. Razor was hot on his heels and moved like the silent predator he really was. He caught the omega just short of the bottom, knocking him down and plunging his fangs into Dark Kat's neck. The omega shrieked in pain and fear. He thrashed around violently before going limp and still.

Snarling to himself, Razor left his dead prey and charged back up to the roof. He burst out of the open door like a missile, his face a mask of snarling fangs startling the enforcers making them back up in shock and fear. T-Bone stared at his partner in surprise until he saw that Feral was down.

"Everyone stay back. Feral's been injured and Razor's too dangerous to get near. He came back up from downstairs. I think someone ought to go down and see if it was Dark Kat he caught. I wouldn't bet that he's alive if Razor got to him." T-Bone said grimly.

The Sergeant nodded and he and a handful of enforcers went down the stairs to investigate. T-Bone looked around the roof and found dead creeplings laying around and the still living ninjas in handcuffs. Satisfied, he went as close as he dared to his partner and softly called to him.

"Razor, is she okay? Do you need assistance?" He asked gently.

Razor had found his mate's injury, the knife had pierced her in the side. She was having some difficulty breathing. He nuzzled her to give comfort as she moaned in his arms. He startled at T-Bone's question. Forcing himself to be calm he looked up at his concerned partner.

"She needs help. The bastard got her in the rib cage." Razor said, his voice tight with fear.

"Okay, buddy. I'll get some paramedics up here quick." T-Bone said and moved off to speak to one of the enforcers who had a radio. Before he reached them, the Sergeant came back through the stair door with Lt Commander Steele at his heels.

Steele walked up to T-Bone. "Dark Kat is dead!" He said flatly then noticed the Commander in his mate's arms. "Is the Commander injured?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, took a knife to the ribs from Dark Kat. Call the medics quick!" T-Bone said urgently.

"Right!" Steele acknowledged and spoke quickly into his radio. "They should be here in a few minutes. Thankfully they are nearby!" He said quietly. T-Bone nodded and looked back at the pair worriedly.


	9. Chapter 9

**EXTINCTION**

Chapter 9: A New Pantera is Born

"Hold on love, I know you're hurting but help is on the way." Razor soothed his mate while his heart was squeezed with fear. needed surgery. He was also very worried for their unborn kit.

A commotion near him made him look up and was relieved at the sight of a pair of paramedics and a gurney headed their way. The lead paramedic with T-Bone by his side halted a little distance away.

"Is it alright for them to approach buddy?" T-Bone asked cautiously.

"Yes. She is in too much pain to offer much resistance and as long as she can smell me she'll be safe to be near." Razor said reassuring them.

The paramedic moved close and began a quick exam. He cut her shirts away so that they could see the wound clearly. It was still oozing blood. He signaled his partner to come close as he applied an antiseptic then slapped a tight bandage on to try and stop the bleeding. The other medic started an IV. Soon, with the SWAT Kats help, they lifted Feral to the gurney and strapped her to it. With a medic at one end, T-Bone on the other and Razor squeezed at its side they hurriededly made their way down the stairs followed by the other medic, Steele and Feral's Sergeant.

"It will be faster if you go by the Turbokat. The streets are still a mess around this area." Steele warned them. T-Bone was surprised Steele was willing to let them take care of the Commander. Nodding his acknowledgment, T-Bone led the way to the parked jet. The enforcers had kept a clear space around it which T-Bone appreciated.

Soon the Commander, paramedics and the Sergeant were loaded aboard and T-Bone was lifting the jet into the air. Not applying too may G's, T-Bone still got them to Megakat Trauma Center in minutes. He had warned them of his arrival so that when he landed a medical team was standing by.

Feral with Razor at her side was rushed into a trauma bay. After stripping her clothes off and examining her wound, she was stabilized and sent up to surgery. The exam had shown the kitten was alright, to Razor's intense relief, now all they needed to do was take care of the tear in it's mothers rib cage.

Razor stayed near her side until she was under anaesthesia before he left and waited in the observation area above the surgery room so that he could keep an eye on his mate. Anaesthetics were tricky with their kind. It wouldn't do to have her wake suddenly during surgery and harm her doctors in her disoriented state.

The doctors were relieved to discover the heart had not been pierced but one lung was and they quickly sewed that up and her side. She was given a liter of blood and more fluids. Surgery was only a couple of hours and soon she was being wheeled into recovery where Razor was allowed by her side again.

"She's lucky. There was no major organ damage just a simple sew job on the lung and side. She should heal fairly quickly and the kitten seems to have come through it alright as well." The head surgeon told Razor. "She'll be sent up to her room in about a half hour. You're going to stay by her side I take it?" He asked curiously. He wasn't very familiar with Pantera but did know they were a very dangerous predator.

"Yes, I must. She'll be fairly combative when she wakes until she gets my scent then she'll be okay." Razor said quietly. "Thank you so much for your care of her."

"You're welcome! I'll be checking on her before I leave for the day." The doctor smiled warmly and left them alone.

Razor stared at his mate's face tirededly ignoring the nurse who was monitoring his mate from a safe distance. She was already beginning to rouse. He placed his wrist near her nose. It twitched and sniffed groggily. Her eyes opened slowly, her pupils still large and unfocused.

"Hello my love. How you feeling?" He asked her softly leaning his face close.

"Tired and sore. What's happened?" She murmured slurrily.

"I tell you all about it when you're more awake, love. Right now you and the kitten are alright. They sewed up the damage . I'll heal you when you are up in your room so I can rest afterward. Just sleep now, everything is alright." He reassured her. Sighing she closed her eyes and drifted off.

An hour later she was settled into a bed in a single room. Razor yawned. He was soo tired. As soon as Ulera had been settled and he had warned the nurses not to intrude without warning him first for their safety, he blocked the door. Used on themselves, the venom acted as a healing action. Jake gently pierced her throat with his fangs injecting the venom. She only moaned softly in response.

Feeling too sweaty and dirty to sleep he took the chance and showered. A few minutes later, he was feeling immensely better as he slipped into the bed beside his mate and fell quickly asleep.

Because of his healing her the night of her surgery, Ulera was released from the hospital only two days later. When she returned to duty, she was surprised and pleased to find that Steele had gotten the cleanup as far along as he could that didn't entail rebuilding and the reports weren't backed up on her desk. Perhaps the annoying little pest was finally getting a back bone and applying himself. Whatever the reason, she was relieved not to have a huge backlog of work waiting for her. The bad side, however, was the extensive damage done to Enforcer Headquarters.

Her office floor was cracked and all the windows had been shattered (though they were now replaced). The flight line plus several floors below that were completely destroyed. Cleanup was done and rebuilding was already in full swing. She shook her head at the damage as she toured the ruined areas of her headquarters. It was recoverable but still shocking that Dark Kat had come so close to shutting them down completely. At least that particular omega would never bother them again. She had made sure that the death was listed as justifiable homicide. No one questioned her on it since everyone was relieved that the evil creature was gone.

It took two months for Enforcer Headquarters to finally be back to normal. No more omegas had made an appearance giving the city a break again. Ulera's pregnancy was now very obvious garnering many sidelong looks from her enforcers. She was happy and excited. She sensed the kitten would be due soon. Her pantera doctor said the kitten was doing well. She would not be delivering in a hospital as her species preferred privacy and quiet with only her mate at her side.

Their home was finished and the birthing and nursery room was waiting. They made love until she was too far along for comfort. Chance got them some baby gear to their amused surprise. He had blushed and said a she kat friend of his had helped him select the diapers and toys.

It was some weeks later and the day had been cloudy with a threat of a summer storm by nightfall. Jake and Chance had a full garage of cars to do and it took them to closing time to get them all finished. They were bushed.

Feral was becoming restless as the day moved to evening. She didn't have more than the usual reports and meetings to fill the day. She suspected tonight was the night and warned Steele that he might have to take command by tomorrow for a few weeks. His eyes had widened as he involuntarily looked down at her belly. She smirked at his discomfort and confirmed that she may be in labor by tonight. He swallowed but gamely accepted he might be in charge in the morning and wished her a safe delivery. She was pleased by his behavior and left work in a high mood of excitement.

When Jake met her at home, his nose told him he might be a father before the night was over. He fussed over her ensuring she ate a little and took in plenty of fluids. He checked to make sure everything he needed was ready then they settled down to watch some movies to aid her in relaxing.

The storm finally hit a few hours later lashing branches of nearby trees against their home and spraying rain hard against the window panes. Ulera couldn't sit still and restlessly puttered around their home. Jake watched her alertly. Sometime after nine that evening, Ulera had made her way to the birthing room, stripped and laid down. Jake put on some sweats and nothing else and laid down near her. For the next few hours, he caressed her through the contractions that had begun. By one in the morning, she was straining to push their kitten out. Thirty minutes later a loud cry greeted the world.

Ulera licked her kitten all over and bite off the umbilical cord. Jake used a towel and helped clean his mate up and waited for her to pass the placenta which came twenty minutes later. He gathered up the soiled linen and made his mate comfortable. He took everything to the laundry room for later cleanup and disposal then returned to his mate and new son. He lay down next to her and began licking his son so that it would know his scent then kissed Ulera in joy. They slept until their newborn woke them at dawn for his first feeding.

He called his partner later that morning. "Chance, it's a male, born at one-thirty this morning. Ulera is fine. I won't be in today, think you can handle things?" He asked his voice high with excitement and joy.

"Congratulation, Jake. Say the same to Ulera for me. Yeah I can hold down the fort for today. Don't know about tomorrow though!" Chance said pleased for his friend but concerned about keeping up with the work.

"Hey no problem! Should be there day after don't worry. Thanks buddy." Jake said happily

"You're Welcome! Though I expect you will be a zombie when I see you since you won't get much sleep!" Chance laughed.

"Ain't that the truth. He already woke us up at dawn this morning." Jake laughed too.

"Hahhaha! Hey what did you name him." Chanced asked chuckling.

"Ohh...we haven't thought of one yet. Let you know soon and could you tell Callie as well?" He asked quickly and then went on before Chance could reply. "Gotta go, Ulera is hungry and I've got to make her breakfast." Jake said.

"Yeah I'll tell Callie as soon as I hang up. Take care buddy. See ya soon!" Chance said and hung up.

Jake made two more calls. The first one was to Dr. Sinian to report the birth for her data base and, the second call was to Lt Commander Steele informing him of his need to take temporary command. Both parties congratulated the new parents.

Jake was humming and bouncing on his feet as he made his mate breakfast. Carrying it in on a tray he set it down near her. The kitten was nursing. He looked at it adoringly. The kitten was an auburn color with chocolate tips on ears, nose, paws and tail and he had a mop of black hair.

"He's soo beautiful Ulera. I feel so blessed." Jake sighed happily. "So what are we going to name him?" He asked as he caressed the kitten's body.

"Hmm...How about Jaren?" Ulera asked gazing at her son.

"Perfect!" Jake agreed warmly

The End.


End file.
